


The Aristocats.- Versión KiriBaku

by Shirley_Queen



Series: Strange crossovers that gives me pleasure to perform. [1]
Category: The Aristocats (1970), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Cat Bakugou Katsuki, Cat Midoriya Izuku, Cat Todoroki Shouto, Cats, Crossover, Dogs, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Minor Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Multi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley_Queen/pseuds/Shirley_Queen
Summary: (I have this same fic in English. Look it up on my profile!)¿Alguna vez viste la película "Aristogatos" de Disney?Aquella dónde una gatita de rica es abandonada junto a sus pequeños por el mayordomo de su dueña y junto a un gato callejero encuentra en camino a casa.¡Pues tenemos esa misma historia con el hermoso shipp KiriBaku!Únete a esta aventura modificada de la película clásica y descubre como un Kirishima callejero logra ganarse el corazón del gato agresivo conocido como Bakugou y sus 3 pequeños, Mina, Kaminari y Sero.¿Qué podría salir mal?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Strange crossovers that gives me pleasure to perform. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662586
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Antecedentes

Por fortuna del destino, Bakugou podía decir que tenía una vida bastante plena.

Tiene la suficiente empatía con los demás como para agradecer el hecho de que tiene todas sus necesidades ~~y bastante más allá de ellas~~ cubiertas, teniendo como única responsabilidad ser simplemente un animal de compañía para una anciana contenta y cariñosa. 

Quizás no sea el gato más cariñoso del mundo, pero su relación con Madame le ha enseñado a ser menos arisco, por lo menos con ella y con el torpe mayordomo que cuida de él y de los pequeños.

Ah sí, por si alguien se preguntaba, Bakugou tiene hijos. 

En realidad no son suyos, porque un gato macho obviamente no puede tener crías, pero son tres pequeños bastardos que la vieja decidió adoptar un día que los encontró en la lluvia. 

Quien diría que una anciana millonaria desearía tanto la compañía y tuviera un corazón tan noble, como para no poder resistir el pelaje suave y los maullidos suplicantes de 3 individuos callejeros que un día se encontró en uno de sus tantos paseos. 

Bakugou había nacido de una gata "aristócrata" su madre había predecesido sus labores como animal faldero y su padre era también un gato de alcurnia, por tanto, él había parado en las manos de la siguiente persona en el linaje de la familia de humanos que cuidaba de ellos. 

Madame en realidad no tenía otros parientes, sin hijos, hermanas, o alguien con quién compartir sus vienes, sus queridos gatos eran lo único que tenía para recibir cariño y tener algún heredero. 

Por ello, Bakugou había cuidado y educado a los pequeños desde el primer momento en el que pisaron el umbral de su puerta. 

Por suerte ~~o quizás no~~ habían llegado desde muy pequeños, quizás su madre original no había logrado sobrevivir la dureza de las calles y no dudaba que el padre ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de lo que había traído a este mundo, no tenía porque culparlos, pero hubiera preferido que los pobre niños no tuvieran tan cruel destino. 

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo habían estado en esa caja, porque cuando Madame los trajo todavía tenían que tomar fórmula gatuna y conservar calor para mantenerse vivos, pero gracias al cielo no habían muerto, y ahora, se educaban para ser lo que a su humana le gustaba llamar como "Aristogatos."

Esa era una obvia combinación entre la palabra "Aristócrata." ~~Se refiere a aquellas personas en cuyo nombre recae el poder político y económico de un país, transmutado por derecho hereditario.~~ y la palabra "Gato" ~~Por favor, todos saben que es un gato~~ que sonaba extrañamente sofisticado y divertido, como todo lo que Madame podía decir. 

Bakugou se había encargado de eliminar hasta la última gota de gato callejero que podrían haber tenido los tres, no es que fuera algo malo o incorrecto tener esa clase de vida, pero si querían ser apreciados como buenos gatos de alcurnia, tendrían que saber comportarse.   
Si tenían la suerte de quedarse con Madame toda su vida ~~que probablemente sería así~~ podrían comportarse así se vez en cuando, mientras los otros prejuiciosos amigos de la mujer no llegarán a juzgar cada pequeño error que podrían llegar a tener; pero si no, esa era precisamente la razón por la que necesitaban verse siempre bien, pues humanos torpes de pensamiento atrasado seguían en todas partes y creían que hasta sus malditos gatos tenían que comportarse de cierta manera para ser "dignos." ~~¿Dignos de que? Ni quién supiera~~.

Entonces, el rubio había tenido que cuidar/educar durante un largo periodo, de las 3 animañas nombradas como Kaminari, Sero y Mina. 

Una rara costumbre de la familia el nombrar a los gatos con apellidos japoneses, pero bueno, a veces él no podía entender como funcionan las mentes de los humanos. 

Mina por suerte, era la que más obedecía mientras Bakugou estaba presente, aunque él mismo sabía que en el momento en el que se retiraba para hacer cualquier otra cosa ~~como acompañar a Madame o ir por algo~~ podía ser exageradamente revoltosa, aunque después se ocultara bajo su manto de ser "una damita". 

Luego estaba Sero. Quizás no era el gato perfecto, pero era aquel que mejor se comportaba, también tenía sus momentos de locura pero obedecía a Bakugou casi siempre, cumplía con sus lecciones de piano cada vez que se le era pedido, y al menos se digna a practicar un poco sus modales, si es que Kaminari no lograba que los olvidará por varios minutos mientras hacían alguna pelea. 

Y Kaminari no necesitaba presentación. Aunque el pequeño bastardo se encontraba fascinado por las travesuras del tipo de vida arrabalero y de vez en cuando afirmaba querer ser uno cuando creciera, todavía obedecía a Bakugou sobre tomar sus clases de pintura o cantar de vez en cuando junto a sus hermanos. 

Entre las cosas que Bakugou le enseñaba a los niños, estaban los típicos modales de por favor, gracias, y responder con cortesía; también podía incluir las clases de postura, que consistían en enseñarlos a como andar, sentarse, acurrucarse e incluso el acto de ser cargado por un humano; cuidado personal para el pelaje, las uñas, incluyendo cosas sobre collares, moños y perlas para ocasiones diferentes; y por supuesto, la cultura. 

Kaminari con lo revoltoso que era, en realidad tenía talento para la pintura y era fanático de ella, le gustaba ensuciarse con los colores y pintar cosas abstractas en los lienzos. Y aunque podría aprender a ser un poco más limpio, en opinión de Bakugou, por ahora estaba bien. 

Mina tenía "talento" para el canto y el baile, le gustaban esas dos cosas, así que el rubio le enseñaba a como hacer escalas y arpegios para pulir la voz que poco a poco desarrollaba. 

Sero la acompañaba con el piano, le gustaba tocar las teclas y ciertamente sabía muy bien algunas de las canciones más clásicas, además de que sabía cómo componer piezas simples y adaptarlas al canto de su hermana o viceversa.

Esa era otra cosa que a Bakugou le parecía un poco extraña. Si, los gatos podían venir en mil colores, desde el más simple negro, pasando por el amarillo ceniza de el mismo y hasta el poderoso verde o rojo de algunas especies.   
También existan patrones con manchas, rayas, de dos colores, etc, etc, pero sus hijos eran un poco... Inusuales. 

La única niña del grupo, Mina, tenía el pelaje esponjoso y rosa, algunos rizos hermosos acompañados con un moño blanco para hacer contraste, y dos pequeñas partes amarillas en su pelaje, justo encima de la cabeza, que le habían parecer que tenía cuernos.   
Sin embargo, lo las llamativo de ella eran los ojos, de fondo completamente negro y iris amarillas brillantes, imposibles de ignorar entre una multitud. 

Sero, bueno, él era bastante "común." Con el pelaje negro y lacio, los ojos de un color igualmente negro, pero con un brillo excepcional que no era muy apreciado por los demás. Bakugou le ponía un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello para resaltarlo.

Kaminari, dentro de su propia peculiaridad también podía verse normal. Tenía un pelaje amarillo común, un color lo suficientemente brillante como para ser comparado con el amarillo de un canario, tolerable y agradable a la vista; pero lo que le hacía diferentes era el mechón negro que tenía en una de sus orejas.   
Bakugou no tenía idea de cómo descubrirlo, era simplemente eso, un par de mechones oscuros como la noche que formaban algo así como una M o W ~~depende del ángulo en lo que lo mires~~ en el pelaje. Así que, le ponía un moño azul, de nuevo por el contraste. 

¿Y Bakugou? Bueno, él era rubio.   
Tenía un color "amarillo ceniza" que era un amarillo pero como si lo hubieras mezclado con unas gotas de gris para hacerle perder el brillo y acercarse al crema, y según Madame, los ojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención. Con el iris de un rojo rubí, tan llamativo y brillante como la piedra preciosa con la que podían ser comparados. Él llevaba un collar de oro, con algunos diamantes en cada sección que Madame había elegido cuidadosamente para él. 

Eso era algo que podía aceptar, por mucho que Bakugou pudiera verse amenazante, con su dueña era lo que otros llamarían "un pan de dios." No tenía porque no serlo, la mujer era extremadamente amable, una ex cantante de ópera que lo había tenido desde muy pequeño, que cuidaba de él y lo mantenía a su lado casi siempre, al igual que a los niños, quienes también contaban con un lugar privilegiado en su vida. 

La mujer estaba sola, más que cualquier cosa necesitaba cariño, y amaba a Bakugou y a los 3 pequeños como si fueran sus propios hijos, así que él se permitía devolverle todo ese amor. En forma de maullidos cada vez que le comentaba/preguntaba algo, o dejándola acariciarlo hasta el hartazo, acurrucando su rostro en el cuello de pelaje suave del rubio. 

Él, al igual que sus hijos, eran capaces de decir que amaban de vuelta a Madame. Ya no solo porque ella los cuidase, si no, porque ese amor sincero por parte de un humano era difícil de encontrar y era imposible no querer a esa amistosa viejecita. 

Después, estaba el mayordomo de la familia. 

Bakugou tenía sus sospechas contra ese hombre, había algo en él que desde el principio le gritaba que no era de fiar, por más que tratara a Madame con el respeto que una dama merece y que viera por la seguridad de sus hijos, había una... Cierta vibra que no se veía sincera en cada paso. 

Quizás era paranoico, pero bien decían los mismos humanos que los animales eran buenos para ver lo que ellos no, así que, sus sospechas estaban apuntadas a ese hombre, a la manera tan... Extrañamente falsa de portarse bien con la que contaba. 

Más últimamente, que se había puesto casi mimoso con Madame, justo en el momento en el que ella ya deseaba hacer testamento. 

Minoru Mineta era su nombre, y su extraño cabello morado era tan horrible, que su actitud iba totalmente en contra de su apariencia. 

Pero quién era él para juzgar la apariencia o actitud humana, siendo un gato casi rabioso que mordía a casi cualquiera. 

Así que, mientras no hiciera nada extraño y se siguiera comportando como debería junto a Madame, él estaría a gusto. 

Pero las cosas cambian completamente el día que el abogado más confiado de la mujer llega para establecer el testamento. 

En medio de un viaje en carruaje, después de ir a una de las tantas operas de Madame donde es invitada y recibida con regalos de ida y vuelta, mientras los niños juegan por toda la extención del carro, fascinando a la mujer para mantenerla entretenida,   
Bakugou definitivamente no espera que su vida vaya a cambiar tan drásticamente. 


	2. La tragedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten el trabajo! Los comentarios, Kudos y sugerencias son bienvenidos.

Si bien sabe algo Bakugou, es que el dinero todo lo puede comprar.

Bueno, quizás no TODO, porque evidentemente existen cosas que por más que desee no se pueden obtener con la facilidad del dinero, pero al menos todos los objetos materiales se pueden conseguir con el simple derroche de la moneda.

Cómo por ejemplo, tener a los gatos dentro de la presentación de una ópera.

La dueña de Bakugou, Madame Chiyo Shuzenji o conocida por los amigos como Recovery Girl, es una ex cantante y compositora de muchas operas famosas, por lo que habitualmente es invitada a asistir a las presentaciones de algunos artistas, o a las obras escritas por sus conocidos.

Sin embargo, existe una sola condición para que la mujer se presente a cualquier evento social, y esa condición es, que sus gatos van con ella.

Sus gatos o al menos su gato Bakugou, quién si asiste a las fiestas a diferencia de los pequeños, quienes se aburren fácilmente y comienzan a hacer destrozos que, aunque son divertidos para Madame, son molestos para los demás compañeros.

Así que, en casi todas las fotos públicas que existen de su dueña, salen por lo menos uno de sus gatos o si no, los 4 juntos, paseando por algún lugar.

Por lo tanto, tanto Bakugou como los pequeños están acostumbrados a las operas. De cierta forma les gustan, estar en los pedestales sobre los asientos elevados, admirando la bella voz de los cantantes, e imaginando cómo habría sido poder observar a Madame desde esa misma posición.

También están acostumbrados al carruaje, a los niños les gusta jugar alrededor y a Madame le gusta observarlo, así que ese día no es nada raro.

Los 5 están en el carruaje, que es dirigido por el mayordomo y tirado por la bella yegua Yaoyorozu.  
Es toda una francesa, con una crin larga y negra, pelaje color crema y un acento que deja en claro su procedencia, Madame la ama tanto como a sus gatos y también es vista en cada evento donde está presente la mujer.

Ahora mismo Sero se está subiendo a su lomo y su cabeza, quizás en otros tiempos a Bakugou le hubiera dado un infarto nada más verlo, pero después de mucho tiempo, confía en la yegua y en el pequeño gatito para mantenerse a salvó.

Kaminari por otro lado, se está subiendo al sombrero que lleva Mineta, jugando con él y obstruyendo de alguna manera la vista del mayordomo, quién mantiene la sonrisa perpetua.

Mina está en los brazos de Madame, acurrucándose con ella y ronroneando felizmente.

— _Oh mi pequeña Mina._ — Bakugou la escucha decir, pues se mantiene cerca de ella. — _Algún día serás tan bella y talentosa como tú padre y tú abuela. ¿No es así Bakugou?_

El gato amarillo le responde con un simple "miau." Quizás su maullido no es el más pulcro o agradable de escuchar, como el de aquellas gatas blancas que suelen tener otras mujeres, pero a Madame siempre le ha gustado escucharlo cuando pregunta algo, así que se apresura a responder.

El viaje después de la compra que hizo Madame es igual que siempre y cuando la puerta es abierta por el mayordomo para ella, una vez que llegan a casa, los gatos también se permiten bajar.

Su dueña se detiene un momento para darle algo de alfalfa a la yegua y mientras escucha a Mineta sugerirle a Madame que él debería cargar la "pesada" caja de regalo de la mujer, Bakugou observa como sus hijos se retiran, sin embargo, él debe señalar algo antes de permitirles eso.

— _Sero._ — Lo llama, su voz no es necesariamente autoritaria, si no, que está llamando su atención. — _¿No estás olvidando algo?_

El gatito se da cuenta y asiente, dirigiendo la mirada a la yegua que lo llevo había unos minutos y mirándola con gracia.

— _Gracias mademoiselle Yaoyorozu, por llevarme sobre su lomo._

La yegua sonriente se dirige a él con su característico acento.

— _Fue todo un placer._

Sero entonces, se voltea a ver a su padre con una sonrisa y pregunta. — _¿Lo hice bien papi?_

— _Como todo un caballero._ — Afirma el rubio y luego de su propia despedida, acompaña a Madame cuando son llamados por ella.

Escuchaba su dueña decir que estará esperando a su abogado y Bakugou sonríe, el viejo Gran Torino es el amigo más íntimo que tiene Madame, su abogado de cuentas después de años de amistad con él.  
Fue un policía y militar de la nación japonesa en sus años de oro y después, busco ganarse la vida en los asuntos legales para ayudar a la gente en la medida en la que le era posible, conociendo a Madame en un viaje que tuvo que hacer a Paris para arreglar los asuntos de uno de sus clientes. 

Es un viejo excéntrico, raro y amable, le gusta fastidiar a Mineta y cada vez que llega, el mayordomo termina totalmente desalineado, así que hay más de una razón para que Bakugou lo admire. 

Llega según lo previsto, mientras Bakugou acompaña a Madame, quien posa felizmente con la nueva bufanda que acaba de comprarse, preguntando de nuevo a Bakugou el como luce, este respondiendo de nueva cuenta con un maullido. 

Sus hijos se encuentran correteando con el lugar, Sero específicamente esta en el tocadiscos, y cuando Gran Torino se presenta, comienza a tocar la melodía de la opera favorita de Madame, siempre presente en el aparato. 

Con Bakugou todavía en sus brazos, la mujer comienza a bailar felizmente con su amigo, mientras los otros dos gatitos juegan con la vestimenta de los dos presentes.  
Al gato rubio nunca le han molestado esos momentos, su misión en la vida es hacer feliz a Madame y no se siente _**para nada** _sofocado estando en medio de esos dos adultos felices.

Aunque mentalmente agradece cuando Sero accidentalmente se tropieza con el tocadiscos, causando así que por fin se separen y él pueda respirar un poco más, aunque todavía sea cargado por su dueña, esta más contento si es la única humana con la que tiene contacto. 

Después de un par de minutos, la dictatoria del testamento de Madame comienza, siendo Torino el encargado de escribirla y registrarla. 

Bakugou no puede decir que se encuentre asombrado de recibir prácticamente toda la herencia de su dueña a nombre suyo y de sus 3 pequeños bastardos. Pero definitivamente es algo que esperaba, porque Madame los ama a los cuatro como jamás amara a ningún humano, así que, aunque no está demasiado feliz con la inclusión de Mineta en el documento, debe aceptar que esas son las peticiones de su dueña y literalmente no puede decir nada en contra de eso, más que maullar de acuerdo con sus términos. 

* * *

| Mientras tanto |

Mineta se encuentra planchando sus ropajes, por más que le de mucha pereza hacerlo, su "deber" es verse siempre pulcro alrededor de la vieja millonaria que atiende, y después del desastre de Gran Torino usándolo como caballo de armería en las escaleras, definitivamente necesita mostrarse mejor.

Sin embargo, su actitud mejora cuando escucha a Madame declarando testamento. Él tiene una habitación reservada y propia en aquella mansión, que tiene un tubo de conexión con la parte de la casa donde su jefa pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo, así siendo posible la comunicación rápida con él. 

Es feliz cuando escucha que al parecer, la mujer esta pensando en dejarle cada centavo y tierra con la que cuenta, debido a que ella no tiene ningún pariente.

Es feliz porque por fin, tantos años desperdiciados de esfuerzo, soportando a los gatos que tiene, dando todo de si para comportarse fuera de su personalidad original y mimar a la anciana, serán recompensados con los millones que ella posee.

Pero el destino es cruel, porque pronto también escucha que en realidad, él esta en segundo termino en el contrato. Significando entonces que los gatos de Madame, esa bola amarilla que le gruñe cada día y a las otras tres bolas de pelo que no hacen más que tratarlo como un juguete, serán los primeros en heredar toda la fortuna, y al morir ellos, el dinero restante pasara a él. 

¡Que maldita injusticia! Estuvo toda la vida conteniéndose, ¡¿PARA QUE NO LO PREFIERAN SOBRE UNOS MALDITOS GATOS?! Eso no debería ser así.

Y aunque eso no era tan malo, ellos eran 4 y cada gato tenía 7 vidas, por lo tanto, haciendo cuentas un poco revueltas, se da cuenta de que cuando muera él ultimo gato, él probablemente ya estaría hecho polvo sobre una lapida.

Los millones entonces se perderían, el estado se quedaría con todo el dinero, y no habría tenido sentido haber hecho todo lo que se hizo para conseguirlo. ¡Eso era todavía peor si lo sopesaba! 

Así que, su mente empieza a trabajar rápidamente. Si él se deshiciera de los gatos, antes incluso de que Madame muriera, él sería el heredero definitivo de la fortuna e incluso podría arreglar que ella modificara el testamento, logrando así que no hubiera posibilidades para los mininos de obtener un solo centavo.

Trazando su plan en su cabeza, y rompiendo los pantalones por su torpeza, Mineta acepta que hay millones de razones por las cuales debe hacer algo para no perder ese dinero.

* * *

| Al día siguiente |

Existen días, en el que los pequeños prefieren estar afuera. Jugando con algunas hojas o persiguiendo aves, que dentro de la mansión explorando los mismo lugares que ya conocen. 

Bakugou se los permite, con la única condición de que deben mantenerse cerca del lugar en todo momento. Así que no es raro para él que los 3 pidan permiso de irse, mientras el sigue haciendo compañía a Madame, escuchando operas y atendiendo sus propios asuntos. 

— _No me haré responsable de ninguna tontería que comentan._ — Es lo único que les advierte, y entendiendo eso como un permiso, Mina, Kaminari y Sero se retiran a jugar.

Cuando se cansan de hacer todo lo que podrían hacer afuera, corren en dirección a la puerta, los tres peleando por tratar de ser el primero en entrar por la pequeña puerta. 

— _¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero!_ — Mina grita, mientras corre detrás de sus dos hermanos y salta igualmente a la puerta para gatos, quedando los tres atascados pero ella aplastandolos. 

— ¿ _Y porque tu primero?_ — Kaminari pregunta, con voz disgustada.

— _Porque soy una damita._ — Afirma la pequeña gatita rosada, moviendo los hombros con arrogancia, mientras se baja de ellos dos y se permite entrar primero. 

— _Tu no eres damita._ — Es Sero quien habla, tomándola de la cola para impedirle pasar y arrastrandola hacía atrás. — _Solo eres nuestra hermaaaana._ — De modo que topa con la pared y él junto con Kaminari pueden entrar primero. 

Mina bufa, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo detrás de Sero. — _¡Ya verán! Les voy a demostrar que si soy una dama._

Corretean por allí durante un rato, Sero primero le hace cosquillas por todas partes y después ella logra capturar a Sero por su lazo rojo, mordiéndolo y agitandolo por todas partes, su hermano tratando de librarse de ella, mientras Kaminari se sube a la mesa y se aferra a una de las velas del candelabro que tiene Madame. 

— _Todas las mujeres son tramposas._ — Dice el gatito amarillo, accidentalmente dejando caer una de las velas encima de la cabeza de Mina, quien rápidamente se queja, al partirse esta sobre su cabeza.

— _Auch, me dolió. ¡Papi, papi_! — Ella clama por Bakugou, que por suerte estaba alrededor del lugar. 

— _¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes tres?_ — Responde con molestia, encontrándose con que los tres, al parecer estaban peleando y haciendo rabietas. — _Deja de quejarte Mina, eres una dama ¿No es así? Comportate como tal. Y Sero, no te he educado toda tu vida para que no te comportes como el caballero que deberías ser, así que dejen de estar peleando._

— _Mina empezó a pelear._ — Se defiende Sero.

La gata rosa se da la vuelta, de nuevo moviendo los hombros mientras exclama. — _Las damas, jamás empiezan los pleitos, ¡Pero si los sabemos terminar!_

Cuando Sero le saca la lengua a su hermana, Bakugou lo reprende nuevamente. — _Maldita sea gato pegajoso. Deja la pelea de una vez._

El moreno se agacha un poco antes esas palabras, pero bien sabe él que las amenazas de su padre jamás pasaran de eso, así que sonríe y explica. — _Solo estábamos practicando mordiscos y araños._

— _Son gatos de alcurnia francesa, no malcriados que viven de peleas callejeras._ — Bakugou responde, arreglando de nueva cuenta el moño de Mina, que se desordeno en la pelea. — _Ni siquiera podrían ganar una, así que dejen de hacerse ideas equivocadas._

— _Pues cuando yo sea grande, voy a ser un gato malcriado._ — Kaminari afirma, saltando de la mesa para fingir uno de los bufidos que suelen soltar esos gatos callejeros cuando pelean, aunque evidentemente no lo logra, expulsando solamente saliva. 

— _Si, buena suerte con eso._ — Dice Bakugou sarcasticamente, empujando con el hocico a Mina para agruparla con sus hermanos. — _Ahora, si quieren ser Aristogatos correctos, no crean que van a tener descansos muy seguido, así que ya saben que hacer; Kaminari, a los lienzos, Mina, Sero, al piano de una maldita vez._

Dentro de toda la elegancia que podía tener Bakugou, él todavía no podía ignorar su manera de ser y daba gracias a que los humanos no entendieran su lenguaje, porque si alguna vez a sus hijos se le ocurría repetir alguna de sus palabras, ellos no escucharían más que maullidos adorables. 

— _Si papi._ — Kaminari responde con gentileza, aunque en su camino a los lienzos, sigue haciendo los mismos intentos de "erguirse" como lo hacen los gatos de pelea. 

— _Papí. ¿Podemos ver lo que a pintar Kaminari antes de nuestra lección de música?_ — Pregunta Mina, y bueno, Bakugou es débil ante el tono que ella usa, así que suspira, mientras se sienta con los otros dos para observar el lienzo.

— _Quédate quieta entonces._ — Le dice como única condición. 

Observan con atención la pintura que el gato amarillo va realizando, y claro, como siempre termina ensuciando todo y sobre todo a si mismo, aunque la pintura abstracta que hace sobre Mineta divierte lo suficiente a Bakuguo. 

— _¡Es Mineta!_ — Dice Mina, conteniendo una risa que no sería propia de una dama. 

— _¡Si!_ — Sero también se ríe, es gracioso para todos la representación del mayordomo sobre el lienzo, completamente hecha de morado. — _El viejo bolas moradas._

— _¡Jajajajaja!_ — Bakugou no contiene lo fuerte de sus risas, claro, a quien le importa ser propio cuando una broma es lo suficientemente buena, como esa que acaban de hacer sus hijos, que al parecer iban aprendiendo de su padre las malas mañas. — _¡Viejo bolas moradas!_

* * *

| Mientras tanto |

En la cocina, mientras Mineta preparaba la crema que tomaban aquellos gatos todos los días. ~~Si, porque los bastardos no podían conformarse con leche normal, si no que Madame les tenía una receta especial de leche que él debería preparar en cada una de sus comidas~~

Sin embargo, eso también era una ventaja, tomando un frasco de pastillas para dormir ~~bueno, si hacían efecto en humanos, debería servir y quizás incluso ser más fuerte en animales, ¿No?~~ tarareaba una cancionsilla que él mismo iba inventando sobre la marcha. 

Al no tener una cantidad que poner exactamente, Mineta pone prácticamente todas las del frasco. Mezclando después los típicos ingredientes de la vainilla, canela y azúcar en grandes cantidades para disimular el sabor. 

Plan perfecto, dormir a los gatos, sacarlos antes de que pudieran entrar a su cama en la habitación de Madame y abandonarlos por allí, lejos de Paris para que no tuvieran oportunidad alguna de regresar. Fácil y sencillo, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos limpiando sangre de gato. 

* * *

| De regreso con los gatos |

— _Dejen al raro con su arte. Ustedes dos, al piano de una vez._ — Bakugou empuja a Mina y a Sero hacía el piano, y los dos obedecen con un " _Si papi_ " mientras pelean por llegar primero al instrumento.

Mina es la ganadora y ella se acomoda en una de las esquinas mientras aliza sus risos en las mejillas y el pecho, como si estuviera puliendo el instrumento que tocaría. Y Sero para molestarla truena por separado cada uno de los dedos en sus garras, luego moviendo las teclas de tal manera que las cuerdas aplastan "accidentalmente" la cola de su hermana.

Culpándose el uno al otro, Bakugou llega y salta al mueble que esta cerca del piano, regañandolos de nuevo. — _¿Qué dije sobre las peleas? Ya paren antes de que se arranquen un ojo, no voy a pedir que lo vuelven a coser para ustedes. Así que, ¿Podrían estar tranquilos? Tienen una canción que practicar._

Sus hijos asienten ante él y entonces, la lección comienza.

Bueno, más que una lección, es una demostración de talento, pues esa canción fue compuesta por Sero y acompañada de la voz de Mina, que aunque todavía era un poco revoltosa y demasiado aguda, comenzaba a aprender rápidamente las bases de las escalas y los arpegios para pulirla con el tiempo.

En realidad la canción es bonita a su manera, con la ternura que puede tener el hecho de que dos gatitos pequeños la estén cantando, por que si, en esa pieza Sero hace más que tocar, acompañando a su hermana con la letra en un solo verso, pero aun así, haciéndolo. A Mina le molesta un poco que le roben el protagonismo y siempre reprocha a su hermano por "arruinar" sus presentaciones con su voz nada afinada, aunque en el fondo le agrade cantar con él. 

Kaminari deja la pintura un rato y salta al piano junto a su hermano, tocando las pocas teclas que también conoce y manchando con los colores a Sero, que toca con destreza las otras dos teclas, por suerte, la melodía no se ve afectada.

A pesar de todo, Bakugou también tiene un corazón, y la canción de sus hijos le gusta lo suficiente como para acompañar la voz de su hija Mina y la de Kaminari, que aunque tampoco perfecta y más gruesa, también se une, con la sincronización necesaria y completamente pulcra que les permiten sonar como un buen trío de cantantes, sobre todo con la voz aguda de Mina dominando la situación. 

Son esos momentos en los que los pequeños confirman que en realidad, el gato rubio realmente los ama, estando con ellos y cuidándolos no solo porque tiene que hacerlo, si no, porque también cuenta con un cariño especial hacía ellos. Suelen ser cortos y demostraciones un poco más violentas, pero todavía quieren a su padre como a ninguno. 

Su sesión se ve interrumpida cuando Mineta abre la puerta, con una bandeja donde lleva los platos de los mínimos llenos de la crema que suelen tomar para la cena. 

— _Buenas noches pequeños._ — Pronuncia y de inmediato, los cachorros se alejan de Bakugou y corren a los pies del mayordomo para jugar con sus zapatos. Deja la bandeja sobre el suelo y quita la tela blanca que hay sobre ella. — _Su platillo favorito preparado de manera super **especial** , crema a la Minoru. _

Esa palabra le suena sospechosa a Bakugou. "¿Especial?" Se baja rápidamente del mueble donde está y maúlla, advirtiendo a los niños antes de que prueben bocado. Eso le da mala pinta, así que sus hijos obedecen y se hacen para atrás, mirando como su padre se acerca a oler los platos, esperando encontrar cualquier cosa extraña. 

Sin embargo, el mayordomo pone la sonrisa más sincera que puede poner realmente ~~pues la ira de que el maldito gato sea así de inteligente lo esta consumiendo~~ y le afirma. — _Oh mi preciado Bakugou. Si hay algo raro, es porque he tenido que cambiar la vainilla que Madame usualmente usa, así que quizás sea diferente el sabor, pero te prometo que sera igual de bueno._

Para buena o mala fortuna, la nariz de Bakugou pudo oler un sabor normal en la crema, no había nada diferente, quizás más dulce de lo normal. Además, ya era hora de la cena y los niños tenían hambre, hacerlos esperar otro plato no era precisamente la mejor idea del mundo, añadiendo el hecho de que nada le aseguraba que no volviera a hacer algo con los platos para engañarlo nuevamente. 

Suspiro, y asintió a los pequeños para que comenzaran a comer, al igual que él.

Mineta se va después de eso, afirmando que tengan un buen provecho. Y aunque Bakugou todavía no esta del todo convencido, comienza a comer junto a sus hijos, probando la crema y dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, el sabor no es para nada malo o raro, así que deja las preocupaciones por unos minutos. 

Casi como si lo esperara, en una de las esquinas del salón en ese momento, sale un ratón estirando la nariz para oler. 

Se retira un momento para ir por una galleta y se arrastra con ella hacía el salón, aclarando su garganta para hablar nuevamente. 

— _Buenas noches Bakugou. Buenas noches niños._ — Su voz es animada y al mismo tiempo educada, su pelaje rubio dorado casi parece brillante.

— _¡Señor Toshinori!_ — Mina es la primera en verlo y saludarlo, sonriendo mientras deja su plato. 

Toshinori es un ratón que vive dentro de la casa de Madame. Siendo ella como es y los gatos tan educados como son, no son capaces de... Bueno, hacer lo que se consideraría "normal" si fuera otros gatos, así que el ratón es libre de corretear por la casa.

Bakugou lo conoce desde hace mucho, es un ratón flacucho y algo desaliñado, pero bastante amable. Le cuenta a los niños historias sobre heroicos ratones, también tiene modales y se encarga de vigilarlos cuando el rubio tiene que irse por alguna razón.  
Es amoroso y algo excéntrico, al gato mayor le agrada y sabe que haría mucho por apoyarlo a él y a sus pequeños, así que siempre ha sido bienvenido en sus comidas.

— _¿Que tal señor Toshinori?_ — Sero clama, también alejándose de su plato.

— _Buenas noches, Monsieur Toshinori._ — Es Bakugou quién dice eso.

— _¿Quiere acompañarnos a cenar?_ — Mina pregunta, con su inocencia resaltando.

— _Si no es mucha molestia para ustedes compartirme algo niños._ — Esa es otra cosa que a Bakugou le agrada, el ratón es bastante mayor, así que tiene el corazón muy blando y noble. — _Ví que su padre tuvo un altercado con Mineta de nuevo_

El nombrado rueda los ojos, volviendo a su plato antes de hablar. — _Jamás había dicho la palabra "especial" incluso cuando prepara el platillo diferente._ — Afirma este. — _Pero parece estar bien, ven a probarlo tu mismo._

Acercándose al plato de Sero, Toshinori se permite remojar la galleta que trae y comerla con entusiasmo.

Los 5 cenan con calma, pese a todo, la verdad es que la crema si es más dulce de lo normal y el sabor agrada sobre todo a los niños.

Sin embargo, el destino cruel se hace presente en ese momento.

Cuando Toshinori se permite ir por otra galleta para seguir cenando, Bakugou se da cuenta de que se siente somnoliento y repentinamente cansado.

No es el único al parecer, pues sus hijos igualmente están bostezando, pese a toda la energía que antes tenían y lo animados que estaban, los 4 parecían estar callendo en un sueño irremediable.

Quiso luchar contra el instinto, porque era evidente que eso confirmaba las sospechas que tenía hacía el mayordomo, pero incluso Toshinori había caído rendido, nombrando el nombre de la crema.

"Crema a la Minoru."

— _Oh ese jodido imbécil._ — Es lo último que alcanza a decir Bakugou, antes de nuevo, caer dormido al igual que sus pequeños.

Entonces, todo comenzó.


	3. Conociendoló.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien vió los últimos spoilers del manga de BNHA? Si no, solo diré que escribir sobre Twice me va a doler desde ahora.
> 
> Me da mucha gracia pensar en la liga como un montón de perros de diferentes razas simplemente estando juntos, y bueno~ estuve un poco tentada a poner a Shigaraki como un corgi, pero por favor jejeje, no pude. 
> 
> Un border collie me pareció genial, esos perros tienen demasiada energía y necesitan descargarla, como Shiga, que es casi hecho que no duerme nada. 
> 
> Más o menos así fueron escogidas las razas de los perros de cada integrante, fui viendo diferentes fotos y la que mas me gustará pars el personaje estáticamente se quedaba allí.
> 
> Irónico que Dabi es un ser de fuego pero en este fic es un Husky, un perro de frío al 100%, pero de nuevo, es más una cuestión estética que otra cosa y por dios, hablamos de gatos con pelaje rosa, las reglas no son como las normales(?
> 
> En fin, me lío mucho, así que espero disfruten del capítulo y perdón por tardar demasiado, ya verán que con ésto de la cuarentena se van actualizando regularmente los capítulos.

Esperando que su plan funcione, Mineta espera al menos 15 minutos antes de volver a la habitación y comprobar el estado de los gatos.

Justo como esperaba y quería, los cuatro bastardos estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso ese estúpido gato rubio que probablemente lo hubiera mordido si intentaba levantarlo.

Sin embargo, todavía no podía llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan, todavía era demasiado temprano y debía esperar al menos hasta que Madame se fuera a dormir.

La mujer no solía preocuparse porque sus gatos se fueran a la cama al mismo tiempo que ella, pues sabía que les gustaba merodear por allí antes de irse por fin a dormir, así que solo dejaba la puerta abierta para ellos.

Así que tuvo que esperar varias horas, rrespondiendole a Madame que sus queridas mascotas estaban correteando por el jardín y junto al establo cada vez que ella preguntaba.

Cuando por fin la anciana se fue a dormir, Mineta tuvo la oportunidad de llevarse a los gatos.

Los puso dentro de una cesta, por muy mala persona que pudiera considerarse, no iba a simplemente dejar a los gatos en una caja, además, temía que si no estaban cómodos podrían despertar más rápido.

Mientras los subía a su motocicleta, alzó la manta que los cubría y verifico que estuvieran durmiendo todavía.

Una vez que estuvo completamente seguro, los puso en el asiento de pasajeros de la motocicleta y comenzó a conducir hacía las afueras de Francia.

Y salvo algunos percances, como casi pasar frente a la estación de policía o meterse por error en el túnel del metro, el viaje va con relativa tranquilidad.

Claro está, hasta que llega a ESE punto

* * *

En un viejo molino de grano, que era propiedad de un viejo campesino que vivía en el campo, se encontraba una manada de perros.

Son 6 para ser exactos, todos ellos dormidos en ese momento, 2 de ellos sobre una enorme pila de paja seca y los otros 4 a los pies, roncando al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos, la única hembra del grupo, se ve alertada por un sonido a la distancia.  
Es una Cavalier King color amarillo ceniza, con unas coletas peculiares realizadas en su pelaje, sostenido por dos cintas azules.

Ella se despierta y teniendo cuidado, alza las orejas para encontrar el sonido, captando que suena como algo metálico a la distancia.

Imaginando que quizás tengan un poco de acción ese día, ella usa su hocico para despertar al miembro más cercano de la pandilla que está allí presente.

— _¡Twice!_ — Ella susurra en silencio, evidentemente emocionada.

El Beagle con pelaje mayoritariamente negro se returce en su posición de dormido, dando vuelta para quedar sobre su estomago, dormitando más.

— _¡Twice!_ — Su susurro se vuelve un grito en voz baja y por un segundo, ella teme despertar a alguno de los dos perros mayores.

El nombrado sin embargo de despierta rápidamente, moviendo las patas y levantadose en posición de ataque.

— _¡¿Qué sucede Toga?!_ — Pregunta.

La pequeña perrita suelta un par de risitas. — _Escucha._ — Es todo lo que dice. 

El perro a su lado obedece, levantando las orejas todo lo que puede, escucha con atención y al captar el sonido se emociona.

— _¡Es una motocicleta!_ — Dice con emoción.

— _¿Que demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?_ — Hay un tercer perro cerca, este en concreto es un Schnauzer, uno de pelaje anaranjado que con tono serio se acerca a ellos. — _Van a despertar al jefe._

— _¡Compress!_ — Toga se acerca emocionada. — _¿Puedes decirnos que escuchas?_

El perro resopla, pero evidentemente, obedece, girando las pequeñas orejas genéticamente diseñadas para la buena audición, en busca de capar el sonido que la Cavalier le pide.

— _Es una motocicleta, de dos cilindros, de cadena y una rueda le rechina... Es la delantera, estoy casi seguro._ — Suelta como si nada, y en realidad nadie alrededor se sorprende que pueda decir esa cantidad de información solamente con el oído. — _No esta lejos, pero tardará un poco en llegar._

— _¡Vamos a morderlo!_ — Pide Toga, emocionada ya.

— _¿No hemos hecho mucho ya?_ — El cuarto perro que hasta ese momento estaba dormido se presentó en el grupo.  
Es un Basenji de piel verdosa, tiene una tela roja alrededor de los ojos y una venda en el cuello, aunque en la parte de su cabeza tiene algo de pelaje morado, ¿Su nombre? Spinner.

— _¡Pero una motocicleta siempre es divertida! Oh por_ supuesto que no, eso está fuera de lugar _._ — Twice suelta su comentario, y de nuevo, los demás ya están acostumbrados a eso y no comentan nada al hecho de que acaba de decir dos cosas completamente contrarias.

— _¿No pueden hacer un poco más de silencio ustedes cuatro?_ — La voz que resuena por encima de todas las demás, deja completamente helados a los otros perros, que se giran con lentitud para mirarlo.

Al habla esta Dabi, un Husky casi completamente negro, que es salvado por las típicas manchas blancas en zonas estratégicas que hacen alusión a su raza.  
Quizás lo más llamativo son los ojos, de un profundo azul como el agua, pero penetrante como el fuego.

El segundo al mando dentro del grupo, que hasta ese momento estaba durmiendo con el hocico sobre la cabeza del otro perro a su lado, que al parecer, el sueño ha noqueado debido a la falta del mismo que había tenido últimamente.

— _Lo sentimos Dabi. ¿Se despertó?_ — Es Twice quien pregunta.

— _Afortunadamente no._ — Lo dice mientras se separa del otro y se baja de la pila de paja que tienen como cama improvisada, bajando con ellos. — _¿Qué los tiene despiertos?_

— _¡Hay una motocicleta aproximadonse!_ — La Cavalier responde con entusiasmo.

— _Toga quiere ir a morder, ya sabes._ — Es Spinner quien responde.

— _Hmmm..._ — El otro perro solo murmurrá, rascando su oreja y luego bostezando. — _¿Todos quieren ir?_

— _Me quedó._ — Compress responde, y el Basenji le sigue cuando camina, a la voz de un cansado _"Igual"_ regresa igualmente a los pies del montón de paja, acomodandose de nuevo para regresar a su siesta.

— _¡Eso quiere decir que solo Toga y yo vamos!_ — El Beagle parece emocionado con la noticia y la chica a su lado no se va a negar.

— _Vayan entonces._ — Responde el Husky, regresando su mirada al perro con el que antes dormía.

— _¡Fabuloso!_ — Toga responde, corriendo al lado del otro perro. — _¡Press..._ — Pero no la dejan terminar su frase.

— _Toga._ — Es Dabi de nuevo, la sonrisa maligna que tiene el rostro provoca pucheros en la pequeña perrita. — _Sabes que solo hay un jefe allí, él es el único que puede decir la frase._

— _¡No es justo que solo él pueda decirla!_ — Refuta ella, inflando las mejillas. — _¡Quiero hacerlo al menos una vez!_

— _No eres un buen líder si tus subordinados pueden decir la frase de ataque y atacar a lo bruto cada vez que quieran._

La voz que se escucha, lamentable o afortunadamente ya no hiela tanto la sangre de los presentes al ser escuchada.  
Aunque ciertamente es rasposa y llena de oscuridad, están más que acostumbrados a escucharla, así que ya no es algo tan alarmante para ellos.

Es Shigaraki. El líder de la pequeña banda canina, todavía está sobre la paja y bosteza, con el sueño interrumpido, pero está allí.

Es un Border Collie de cabello azul muy pero muy claro, que puede llegar a parecer gris en algunos momentos, pero eso no es lo extraño; mas allá de todas las cicatrices que cubren la piel del perro, sus ojos rojos como los de un fuego ardiente son lo que más preocupa, además de su perpetua actitud distante y sería, aunque en el fondo se preocupe por los demás miembros de aquello a lo que llama "Liga de Villanos Caninos."

Ni siquiera se baja de la paja. Mirando a los otros dos perros que están esperando la orden.

Bosteza antes de decirlo, pero al final les cumple su capricho. — _Press Start._

Un poco raro que dentro de una banda de perros, la frase de ataque sea la que inicialmente se ve en los cartuchos de videojuego, pero nadie va a cuestionar al jefe.

Una vez que la escuchan, Toga y Twice corren en dirección de la motocicleta, moviendo la cola con entusiasmó.

— _¡Pido el asiento_! — Es lo primero que dice la perrita, mientras es seguida de cerca por el otro.

Dabi suelto un resoplido amistoso, observando a esos dos irse.

— _Dabi._ — Escucha su nombre pronunciado por el Collie, así que regresa su mirada hacía él. — _Ven acá, me muero de frío_.

El Husky deja escapar una sonrisa, regresando a la cima del montón de paja con algunos saltos. Se acomoda como antes, con el otro descansando la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y él con su hocico entre sus orejas.

— _A veces parecen nuestros hijos._ — Él dice, y recibe a cambio una risa ligera y burlona.

— _Somos machos imbécil._ — Le responde el Collie. — _No podemos tener cachorros._

Sin responder más allá de su propia sonrisa burlona, el Husky se acomoda de nuevo, y los dos vuelven a dormir.

* * *

El evento que se vive después de ese momento es cuando menos curioso. 

Por mucho que dos perros de esa raza no puedan verse muy peligrosos, bien entrenados en técnicas de pelea y agilidad cualquier ejemplar se puede volver una máquina de matar.

Toga por ejemplo, es pequeña y dentro de su locura puede llegar hasta parecer adorable, pero su tamaño reducido le da una buena agilidad y su mordida es 10 veces más dolorosa de lo que se podría imaginar. 

Twice por otro lado es dócil y protector, pero esa segunda característica es lo que lo hace ponerse violento cuando se trata de Toga, llegando a morder con más fuerza de la imaginable con tal de proteger a la pequeña perrita. 

Así, la escena que los 2 tienen con Mineta es más bien graciosa. 

Persiguen al hombre por el lago y aunque logran ver qué algo cae desde la motocicleta, no le dan demasiada importancia mientras persiguen al hombre incluso debajo del agua.

De alguna manera terminan en el asiento de copiloto de la moto, y después de que Twice lograra morder el trasero del hombre, logran quedarse con ella, sin embargo, luego de un altercado gracioso donde Mineta recibe unos grandes mordiscos en toda la pierna por parte de Toga, mientras el hombre se aferra a sus cosas, terminan rompiéndola.

Al final incluso terminan cerca de uno de los molinos, saltando entre las aspas para coger al hombre y como no, siendo ella salvada por el Beagle siempre al pendiente de ella.

Para su desgracia, no logran morder la motocicleta como quieren y en realidad terminan llenos de lodo de los animales que además de ellos hay allí, pero al menos, se quedaron con la sombrilla, el ridículo gorro del hombre y la parte del copiloto de la moto. 

Sucios a más no poder pero divertidos y orgullosos, regresan a la pequeña base, donde Shigaraki los manda a limpiarse antes de si quiera pensar en acostarse junto a los demás miembros.

* * *

| En otro lugar |

Todavía dormido cerca del río ~~desmayado mejor dicho~~ Bakugou logra despertarse de su sueño gracias a los rayos de la tormenta inminente que se acerca.

— _¿Eh?_ — Está algo desorientado aún, mirando a todos lados. — _¿Donde estoy?_

Pero de repente, sus sentidos se activan ante una preocupación más grande que él hecho de que no estaba ni cerca de su cama tan cómoda y mucho menos su casa.

Y es que los niños no están cerca de él.

Preocupado, y sin distinciones para que alguien pueda juzgarlo en ese momento, él clama por ellos. — _¡Niños!_ — Grita, empezando a recorrer el lugar. — ¿ _Dónde demonios están? ¡Contesten! ¡Mina! ¡Sero! ¡Kaminari!_

— _Aquí estoy papi._ — La pequeña voz de Mina es captada por sus orejas, su hija se encuentra atorada en la tronco dividido de un árbol así que el prácticamente corre a su encuentro.

La baja del árbol mientras la niña explica que cree haberse caído de la cama, y Bakugou la calma lo mejor que puede, antes de escuchar otro sonido.

— _¡Papi, papi!_ — Es la voz Sero que lo llama.

— _¡Ven acá! No estás lejos, todavía estamos aquí._ — El rubio le pide, una vez se da cuenta de que el gatito negro está allí.

Hay un breve altercado con una rana que asusta a su hijo, quién corre a ocultarse entre sus patas mientras su hija se rie y tiene que admitir, que el hecho de que Sero siga siendo el mismo de siempre le tranquiliza y logra aligerar un poco su creciente mal humor. 

Sin embargo, todavía le falta uno de sus hijos, así que sabiendo que los otros dos estaban a salvo, a gritos comienza a llamar a Kaminari, mientras a sus espaldas escucha como los dos gatitos le imitan.

— _Hey..._ — El nombrado gatito amarillo aparece en la cesta, totalmente despreocupado y frotándose los ojos. — _¿Por qué tantos gritos?_

— _Tu porque no contestas._ — Le reprende Sero.

— _¡Papi!_ — Mina se encarga de llamar a su padre. — _Aquí está, estaba escondido en la canasta._

Bakugou suspira y se acerca el gato amarillo, tiene el instinto de lamerlo un poco, para limpiar el poco barro que tiene y también porque ese aliviado de que los tres pequeños se encuentren bien. 

— _Tuve un sueño feo..._ — Dice el niño, mientras recibe las lamidas de su padre. — _Mineta nos llevaba... En algo que hacía mucho ruido_. 

Mina y Sero estaban a punto de negarlo, pero pronto escuchan a Bakugou sorprendentemente de acuerdo con esa afirmación. 

— _No creo que haya sido un sueño._ — Dice él. — _Estoy bastante seguro que ese bastardo nos adormeció con la leche y nos trajo aquí para deshacerse de nosotros._

Los gatitos se quedaron callados unos momentos y es Mina quien se atreve a hablar primero. — _Creí que nos quería..._

— _Ese tipo de personas solo se quieren a si mismas Mina._ — Afirma el rubio. — _Cuando hay dinero de por medio, la gente se vuelve ambiciosa y loca._

— _Pero..._ — Ella iba a continuar, pero el comienzo de las gotas de lluvia azotando el lugar la interrumpe.

— _Entren a la canasta de una vez._ — Bakugou empuja a los pequeños con la nariz para que entren allí, los niños obedecen. — _Al menos tuvo la desencia de dejarnos esto y no una caja._

— _Quisiera que estuviéramos en nuestra cama... Con Madame Recovery._ — Es Sero quien dice eso, una vez que los 4 están acurrucados juntos dentro de las mantas. 

El rubio lo piensa y suspirando, afirma. — _Me da algo de lastima Madame... Se va a preocupar demasiado por nosotros._

Y no le costaría imaginar que la pobre mujer entrara en una depresión profunda al perder a sus amadas mascotas.

Sin muchos amigos reales además del viejo Gran Torino, su yegua y un mayordomo que no la apreciaba de verdad, probablemente perder a sus animales de compañía seria un golpe duro para ella. 

Es una mujer muy fuerte, claro está, pero adora tanto a Bakugou y a los tres pequeños que darse cuenta de que derepente no están, sin decir una palabra o dejar rastro, la iría destrozando desde adentro hasta afuera. 

Para insartar más dolor a su herida, Kaminari decide preguntar. 

— _¿Qué nos va a pasar papi?_

El rubio resopla, entre las cosas que más lo molestan están el esperar y el no tener la respuesta o no poder dar una concreta porque la información no está a su alcance. 

Además, toda la situación es jodidamente mala. Darse cuenta de que están probablemente a kilómetros de su casa, en el frío, sin algo cercano para dar de comer a los niños y sin siquiera saber hacía donde tenía que ir para si quiera tener una oportunidad de regresar a su casa... Cuando menos, la situación era desfavorable.

— _No lo se._ — Es todo lo que puede responder. — _Por ahora, parece que estamos atrapados aquí y... Espero que Madame esté bien sin nosotros está noche._

De nuevo, por muy arisco que fuera Bakugou no podía ni quería imaginarse que llevaría a ser de Madame si ellos no regresarán nunca. 

Cómo puede, se acurruca con sus hijos para mantenerlos en calor ~~sobre todo Sero, que estaba empapado de agua fría antes~~ y decide, que lo mejor es intentar dormír.

* * *

| En una lujosa casa de París |

Madame Recovery se despierta desorientada, pronunciando el nombre de sus gatos, pues acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla sobre ellos.

Dándose cuenta de que afortunadamente todo fue un sueño, la mujer da una mirada a la canasta frente a su cama donde suelen dormir sus gatos y sale de sus sábanas para dirigirse hacía ellos. 

— _No se asusten mis mininos._ — Dice ella, acercándose al mueble. — _La tormenta pronto terminará._

Se encontraba relajada, pero cuando levanta la sábana del pabellón que cubre a sus mascotas y se da cuenta de que no están en su cama, una expresión de horror se dibuja en su rostro, en parte por su pesadilla, pero también porque no es usual que a esas horas de la noche ni siquiera Bakugou este allí dormido. 

Alarmada, la mujer abre las puertas de su habitación y desesperada, clama. — ¡ _Bakugou! ¡Gatitos! ¡Bakugou! ¡Oh! ¡Han desaparecido!_

Grita con dolor, mientras corre por toda la casa para tratar de encontrar a sus mascotas, que espera estén dormidas en otra parte de la casa por alguna razón. 

Sin embargo, sus gritos llaman la atención de alguien más. 

Toshinori, en uno de sus agujeros esparcidos por la casa, es capaz de escuchar como la mujer pronuncia que sus gatos se han perdido y rápidamente la preocupación corre por sus venas. 

Se acerca a una ventana e intenta ver hacia afuera, mientras hace conjeturas quizás un poco demasiado exageradas. 

— _Todo puede pasarles en una noche como esta._ — Afirma, al igual que Madame es un viejo exagerado, así que deben perdonarlo por tomar la situación quizás con demasiada preocupación. — _Los niños podrían ser arrastrados por las corrientes, o podría caerles un rayo._

Completamente improbable, pero solamente la idea es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Toshinori decida ir por un abrigo para la lluvia y salir de la casa. 

En medio de las calles, aunque apenas puede ver y siente demasiado frío, el también grita. — _Bakugou! ¡Niños! ¡Bakugou! ¡Gatitos!_

Perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y la bruma de la lluvia, solo Dios sabe a qué hora de la madrugada Yagi Toshinori se rindió de buscar a los mininos.

* * *

| De vuelta al río |

A la mañana siguiente, se puede ver a Bakugou durmiendo fuera de la canasta pero bastante cerca de ella.

Prefiere eso, no porque no le guste estar con sus hijos, si no, que la canasta es de tamaño reducido y ellos deben estar cómodos ante todo.

Quizás durmió demasiado el dia anterior, pero unas pocas horas más de eso no le harán mal, además de que simplemente no desea pensar mucho en ese momento.

Sin embargo, el destino decide rápidamente que esos no son los planes y que su vida debe alborotarse y cambiar un poco más desde la noche anterior.

Mientras todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, Bakugou escucha una melodía que casi podia decir que viene de la nada.

— _Podría yo comerme un rico trozo de jamón~_ — Es una voz, así que naturalmente alza la cabeza con rapidez, amenaza o ayuda, necesita saber que sus hijos están a salvó.

Cuando su vista se enfoca, se encuentra con algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

Es un gato. Un gato callejero y adulto, más o menos su misma edad, con un pelaje rojo brillante a más no poder, que alegremente está cantando una cancioncita mientras camina sin divisar aún a su observador.

— _Una trucha grande y un salmón~ pues ¡Yo soy desendiente!_ — Bakugou casi puede escuchar la música de fondo que lo acompaña. — _De los del buen diente._

Lo mira con atención, él está ¿Bailando? ¿Para acompañar su número callejero? Una sonrisa burlona se instala en su rostro.

— _¡Kirishima Eijirou!_ — Lo escucha decir. — _Eijirou del arrabal~_

Él ríe un poco, tiene que admitir que ese espécimen rojo es cuando menos, interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentó dejarlas en medio del suspenso jijiji, Bakugou acaba de conocer a su príncipe rescatista, así que pronto veremos cómo Kiri se enfrenta el reto de llamar la atención de un gato malhumorado y de alcurnia.
> 
> Hasta entonces!


	4. Un papanatas no tan papanatas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Tengo yo alguna excusa para haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic? …No, siendo honesta no jejejeje, no tengo excusa más de la que dice que sinceramente me olvide de este fic un rato ;-; espero algún día me perdonen. 
> 
> Por cierto, tengo una nueva cuenta de Wattpad que tiene el mismo nombre de Usuario que aquí, todas mis obras en ingles están publicadas allí y parte de ellas están siendo traducidas al español. ¡Esta llegará este mismo día! Así que por favor siganme allí y denme amor jejeje, si es que lo desean. 
> 
> De cualquier manera, gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan aquí y prometo volver.

A Katsuki no le gustan los otros gatos.

Quizás es porque creció solo con Madam durante toda su vida, sin más compañía de su especie más que algunos de los gatos callejeros que se asomaban de vez en cuando por las puertas y ventanas suplicando algo de atún a la amable mujer.

De hecho, creía firmemente que solo era capaz de fraternizar con los niños porque eran precisamente eso, eran apenas unos cachorros y no había tenido más opción que criarlos, aunque ni siquiera era una hembra, había hecho un buen trabajo para establecer su autoridad y darse a conocer con ellos como su padre.

Así que, realmente nunca tuvo algún encuentro amoroso con una gata.

Tampoco es como si le atrajeran, gracias al dios Madame Recovery nunca lo había obligado a aparearse con una de esas pretenciosas y plásticas gatas de casta alta, quizás porque tenía miedo de que la abandonara a favor de cuidar a los cachorros o a su “esposa” o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad lo mantenía bastante alejado de todas ellas.

Así que, mucho contacto más allá de los niños no había tenido y su naturaleza agresiva lo hacía erizarse cada vez que conocía a un miembro de su especie, por más bueno que fuera.

Pero hay algo en ese espécimen que le llama mucho la atención, puede que sea solamente porque esta al pendiente de que no sea un delincuente que quiera dañar a los pequeños, o tal vez se trata del extravagente color y forma de su melena roja, incluso podría pensar en que era porque estaba cantando, pero tiene que admitir que le cuesta un poco apartar la vista.

Afortunadamente el otro estaba concentrado en su cancioncilla alegre, y su caminar extraño mezclado con un baile exótico como para notarlo.

— _Me gusta disfrutar~_ — Katsuki pudo oírlo, mientras se concentraba en los pasos de aquel gato. — _De mi libertad. Mi placer es caminar, por el campo andar~_

Y cuando menos lo espero, el otro ya estaba sobre la biga de aquel puente. — _Más en la ciudad también, la vida se gozar. ¿Eh?_ — Y afortunada o desafortunadamente, allí fue cuando lo noto.

No es como si Bakugou intentara disimular que tenía su mirada firmemente clavada en él, pero su rostro tratada de mostrar la expresión más desinteresada que podía, como si realmente solo lo estuviera vigilando.

Por otro lado, el gato rojo parecía tener los ojos brillosos cuando se figo en él, con una sonrisa de esas que parecían traviesas atravesando su rostro, el rubio adivino rápidamente que acaba de “atrapar” a uno de esos “galanes” que casaban gatitas callejeras o que necesitaban ayuda para darse alguna aventura con ellas.

Oh pobre diablo que ahora lo miraba con tal interés, si tan solo supiera que se trataba de un macho, que encima tenía 3 cachorros a su cargo, probablemente saldría huyendo una ves se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, pero a él le agradaba la idea de jugar un poco con sus ilusiones.

Es decir, estaba prácticamente seguro de que eso mismo hacía él todo el tiempo con las gatas que se encontraba, ¿Por qué no cobrar una de cal por todas las de arena? Si alguna de esas pobres chicas lo supiera, de seguro le agradecería por darle una lección a ese “rompe corazones” tan encantador como se creía.

Tratando de poner la mejor pose que tenía de “tienes todo mi interés” cruzó las patas frente a él con elegancia y le miro con ojos seductores, como si estuviera absolutamente encantado por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Kirishima por otro lado, ya tenía en mente el tipo de aventura que tendría con aquella hembra tan bonita que tenía frente a sus ojos. Él era un caballero, ella podría necesitar algo de ayuda y estaría encantado de dársela si recibía su premio a cambio, no es como si fuera igual a los otros gatos “conquistadores” que había en las calles, al pelirrojo en verdad le gustaba ayudar y era feliz con un ronroneo o alguna lamida en su mejilla como recompensa, lo hacía más que nada porque el mejor que nadie conocía lo que era estar en las calles sin recibir apoyo, no porque verdaderamente buscara “divertirse” con las gatitas.

Pero esa que ahora estaba frente a él lucía como toda una reina. El collar atado a su cuello le decía que provenía de la alcurnia así que era probable que se hubiera perdido o que hubiera escapado, aunque lo segundo no sonaba para nada como algo que ella haría, además, se veía interesada en su canto y su dote, quizás podría ayudarla un poco, una dama tan bonita en apuros debía ser socorrida.

Poniendo la mejor sonrisa que tenía y cantando de la mejor forma que su garganta pudiera permitirle, continuo con su pequeña canción mientras la miraba a los ojos. — _Tengo amistad con los del arrabal, y algunas gatas de sociedad, pues soy…_ — Afortunadamente, tuvo la preciosa oportunidad de que aquella chica se encontraba justo encima de un árbol de flores delicadas y rosas, por lo que tomo impulso y saltó a una de las ramas, antes de comenzar a agitarla para que los pétalos y algunas flores completas cayeran sobre ella y a su alrededor, mientras continuaba cantando alegremente. — _Noble descendiente de muy buena gente, Kirishima Eijirou, Eijirou del arrabal~_

Bakugou quería reír a carcajadas, ¿Ese era su mejor truco? Por dios, estaba seguro de que todavía no se daba cuenta de que él era un macho, es decir, estaba perfectamente consciente del porte que tenía y lo delicada que parecía su estructura, ser un gato de “sociedad” le daba ese toque elegante que no podría quitarse nunca.

Sin embargo, era un cínico y no tenía miedo de denostarlo, así que agudizo su voz lo mejor que pudo, y se rio de manera delicada, como si realmente estuviera encantado, incluso movió él hocico. — _Oh mesie, usted parece ser un gato de mucho mundo~_

“¡Qué bonita voz!” fue lo primero que pensó Eijirou antes de moverse un poco sobre la rama sin dejar de mirar a esa belleza y contestar. — _No hay duda, soy un gato muy especial~_

Pero el mundo no estaba del todo a favor de Kirishima, cuando trató de bajarse de la rama con la misma elegancia de antes, dio mal una vuelta y terminó cayendo al piso sin gracia, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso incluso.

En ese momento Bakugou realmente tuvo que dar todo de si mismo para no atragantarse con la risa que estaba conteniendo, de nuevo, el estaba jugando a ser una hembra delicada, así que solo coloco una pata sobre su hocico y se rio con una delicadeza fingida aunque por dentro quería estallar y retorcerse por ese acto tan gracioso.

El gato pelirrojo hizo todo lo posible para recuperar la compostura adecuada de “seductor” que tenía hacía un segundo, al parecer, a la gatita le había gustado eso y la había hecho reír aunque fuera, era una buena señal, pero de todos modos, se acerco a ella y comenzó su canción de nuevo, intentado por todos los medios recuperar su perdida dignidad. — _Soy rey del camino, duque del boulevard. Soy príncipe y señor del campo y la ciudad. Conozco muchas tierras, puedo guiarte desde hoy. A Roma o a París, o hasta Hong Kong, o a Río. Para serviros estoy~_

Bakugou volvió a poner su atención en él, recostado “galantemente” sobre una roca, el gato frente a él no lucía tan mal como había pensado en un principio. Rompecorazones canalla o no, seguía siendo un gato atractivo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos, un rubí que combinaba perfectamente con el tono de su pelaje.

Kirishima por otro lado estaba absolutamente fascinado con la hembra que tenía enfrente. El pelaje de color amarillo ceniza, los bigotes delicados, el porte de su cuello, si la veía de manera detenida podía darse cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo un poco más ancho que él de las gatas comunes, pero no había nada que no le gustara, además, como caballero que era mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

Sin saberlo, los dos ya contaban con espectadores de su pequeña aventura, los tres hijos del rubio se habían desperado y desde la canasta comenzaban a mirarlos, totalmente interesados por lo que estaba pasando en esa escena.

— _Miren._ — Kaminari fue el primero en hablar, mirando brevemente a sus hermanos. — _Es un gato arrabalero._

— _Shhh._ — Mina de inmediato lo calló. — _Mira._

Bajando de la roca, Kirishima comenzó a caminar alrededor de Bakugou, quien había optado por parecer coqueto mientras se lamía las patas delanteras y se peinaba un poco, fingiendo esta vez algo de desinterés, aunque el pelirrojo seguía intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención con su cancioncilla. — _En la alta sociedad soy muy popular, porque sé tomar el té y mi meñique arquear._ — ¿Acababa de hacer un jugueteo con su meñique? A Bakugou se le escapó una risa sincera que rápidamente corrigió. — _Siempre viajo sin dirección, cualquier rumbo igual me da… Atado no estoy a ningún amor, cuando yo me voy no hay lágrimas por mí~_

Los tres gatitos que observaban, entre risas comenzaron a imitar el ritmo de su canción, fascinados de alguna manera con la idea de que había alguien que podía aplacar la rara actitud de su padre.

Sin embargo, el siguiente movimiento de Kirishima también fue torpe, tratando de acercarse a Bakugou, tropezó un poco con sus patas en el movimiento y el rubio se alejó para evitar ser tacleado en su caída, otra de esas risas involuntarias se le escapó y el pelirrojo se mantuvo cerca pero ya no intento pegarse a él en el resto se su canción. — Pues soy descendiente de muy buena gente, Kirisihima Eirijou, Eijirou del arrabal. Sí, así soy yo, a mucha honra, preciosa, yeah.

Bakugou hizo lo mejor que pudo para reírse con elegancia y quietud, como la gatita que ese “preciosa” le confirmaba que creían que era, al mismo tiempo que aplaudía con fingida emoción. — _¡Oh bravo! ¡Bravo, mesie Kirishima! Tiene usted un gran talento._

Inflando el pecho con orgullo, el nombrado contestó. — _Oh gracias, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?_ — El mejor tono seductor que pudo poner salió de él.

Se asustó un poco a la hora de tener que decir su nombre, era bastante obvio que, aunque raro, su distintivo sonaba como el de un macho, así que lo dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo, sin quitar su aire seductor. — _Bakugou._

Eso pareció hacer dudar un poco a Kirishima, quien movió la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, antes de retomar su papel y afirmar con una sonrisa. — _Bakugou~…_ — Lo dijo como si saboreara cada sílaba en sus labios. — _Muy lindo, encantador diría yo._

Y aprovechando que tenía la mirada de esa gatita figada en la suya, Kirishima decidió aplicar uno de sus mejores trucos mientras se concentraba en su mirar. — Y esos ojos, tus ojos son como dos hermosos rubíes, que podrían hacer competencia al amanecer en el Sahara.

Mina a la distancia, se mostró absolutamente fascinada con esa descripción, soltando un suspiro de amor mientras todavía admiraba la escena. — Que romántico. — Se atrevió a decir, mientras parpadeaba en ensueño.

— _Pamplinas._ — Le contestó Sero, evidentemente asqueado por la atmosfera. — _No seas ridícula Mina._

— _Hmm…_ — Bakugou murmuró, inclinándose lo suficiente como para presumir el pelaje de su garganta y su collar, mientras miraba seductor al otro gato. — _Muy bello verso Mesie, muy poético, aunque no me parece de Shakespeare._

Kirishima presumió un poco más. — _Claro que no, es estilo Kirishima puro, además fue improvisado, y puedo hacer más._

— _Oh no, no más por favor._ — Y allí es donde Bakugou decidió sacar sus propias cartas de juego, tomando el papel de la damisela en apuros que necesitaba ser cuidada. — _En realidad, me encuentro en un grave problema._

Kirishima se acostó sobre el suelo, mientras todavía lo miraba. — _¿Problema? Ayudar a lindas hem…_ — Se interrumpió, como si se hubiera equivocado. — _A damiselas en peligro es mi especialidad, dígame, ¿Qué le pasa a su majestad?_

Bakugou lo miro desde arriba, poniendo la mejor expresión de angustia que tenía en su repertorio. — _Bueno, es de extrema urgencia que regrese a Paris, y si usted fuera tan amable de mostrarme el camino._

El pelirrojo pareció complacido por eso. — _¿Mostrártelo? Será delicioso, volaremos a Paris en una alfombra mágica, ¿Eh, preciosa? Las luciérnagas iluminaran la acera de los dos._

Mirando que ahora si que estaba descaradamente cerca, Bakugou hecho un vistazo a la canasta, donde sus hijos estaban mirando con curiosidad para saber si podían acercarse, haciendo un gesto para indicar que podían hacerlo, el rubio pudo ver como Mina automáticamente corría con rapidez para acercarse a ellos.

— _Ohh… ¡Eso será maravilloso~!_ — La pequeña y adorable voz de Mina se escuchó debajo de ellos, y Bakugou literalmente saltó cuando la escucho, Bakugou manteniendo una sonrisa orgullosa.

— _¿Tres?_ — Kirishima sonó totalmente asustado. — _¿Cuatro? ¡¿CINCO?!_ — Y se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía “polizones.”

— _Oh Mesie Kirishima, ellos son mis niños._ — Bakugou siguió con su tono dulce, todavía se estaba divirtiendo con el pelirrojo.

— _Que lindos…_ — El tono del nombrado fue el de sorpresa total.

— _¿De verdad tiene una alfombra mágica?_ — Sero fue quien preguntó.

Mina le siguió. — _¿Y nos van a llevar en ella, papi?_

Kirishima volvió a saltar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho la pequeña, se giró a ver a Bakugou, quien seguía con su dulce y encantadora sonrisa ante todo. — _¡¿Eres macho?!_

El rubio sonrió, todavía moviendo su cuello de forma seductora. — _Hmm, claro que lo soy. Creí que te gustaba decirme “preciosa” porque soy realmente lindo, ¿No es así?_

— _Claro que es así…_ — Kirishima se puso nervioso, casi podía ver el sudor corriendo por su frente.

— _¿Papi?_ — Minan volvió a llamar la atención.

— _Claro que será así cariño._ — Bakugou le sonrió, mientras su hija se acercaba a su regazo.

— _Papi, ¿Yo también tengo ojos como rubíes, grandes y luminosos? — Volteó a ver al pelirrojo con brillo en sus ojos._

— _Oh… ¿Yo dije eso?_ — Kirishima se rascó una mejilla con la pata.

— _Si, y lo improviso_. — Bakugou también lo recalcó.

Sero, quien parecía comenzar a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, reclamó hacía Kirishima. — _¡Y también dijo que nos pasearía en su alfombra mágica!_

El pelirrojo, realmente nervioso, intentó excusarse. — _Bu- Bueno yo lo que quise decir es que…_

Bakugou se rio con algo de descaro, su tono seductor comenzaba a parecer más sarcástico que otra cosa. — _No, es difícil salir de esta situación poéticamente Mesie_

Kirishima hacía todo lo posible para excusarse. — _Bueno, la verdad es que yo estaba pensando en un modelo deportivo, tu sabes que…_

Bakugou, casi complacido de haberlo tomado con las manos en la masa, le contestó. — _Oh quizás, usted estaba pensando en una alfombra, solo para dos personas._

Mina, un poco desilusionada, contestó con dulzura. — _Yo podría ir sentada en medio._

El rubio rodó los ojos y llamó a sus pequeños para que se reunieran con él. — _Comprendo perfectamente Mesei Kirishima, niños, vengan para acá, nos tenemos que ir._

Sin despedirse si quiera, Bakugou se dio media vuelta, agitando su cola mientras los niños le seguían de espaldas. Sero tampoco dijo nada, Mina suspiró con amor y desilusión, y Kaminari se acercó a Kirishima con una sonrisa.

No era raro, después de todo admiraba el estilo de vida callejero en todo su esplendor, así que le habló directamente al pelirrojo. — _Yo también soy gato arrabalero._ — Afirmó, antes de soltar un par de bufidos adorables que intentaban ser gruñidos.

Kirishima se mostró maravillado, eso había sido realmente tierno proveniente de parte de un cachorro. — _¡Oye!_ — Le dijo con un tono de asombro, mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura del pequeño gatito. — _Eres bravo, a puesto a que en tu barrio eres un tigre._

Kaminari sonrió, moviendo la cola con astucia. — _¡Sip! Pero eso es porque practico todo el día._

— _¡Ya déjalo de una vez Kaminari!_ — El rubio menor escuchó la voz de su padre llamadoló desde atrás y se encogió un poco. — _Vamonos de aquí._

El gatito obedeció, alejándose de Kirishima para dirigirse con su padre, sin embargo, el gato de rojo pelaje se despidió con una sonrisa. — _¡Adiós tigre!_ — Le gustó ver como después de eso el pequeño sonreía levemente y seguía bufando, aunque más bien solo lo intentaba.

El pelirrojo, viéndose atrapado, suspiró porque su jugarreta no había salido como esperaba. — _Oh que gran familia._ — Se habló a si mismo. — _Y pensándolo bien Kirishima, tú no eres un caballero, eres un canalla. ¿Correcto? Correcto._

Decidido a hacer algo, se puso en camino para encontrarse de nuevo con ese rubio macho que se alejaba, por suerte no había tenido oportunidad de avanzar mucho, pero de todos modos, los llamó por si acaso. — _¡Oigan esperen!_

Bakugou se giró extrañado para ver a aquel gato, su mente se preguntaba, pero… ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer ahora que su treta había fallado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí llegamos esta vez! Jejeje, lamento la demora, mis vacaciones escolares están a punto de empezar, así que pronto tendré tiempo de sobra para actualizar constantemente. Gracias por todos su apoyo <3


	5. Como perros y gatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia original, solo tenía ganas de escribir un poco más sobre la pandilla de villanos caninos, por lo que pueden saltarse este si no desean leer algo fuera del argumento de la película, el siguiente volverá a la programación principal jejeje.

— _Prometí una alfombra mágica y una alfombra mágica va a ser._ — Kirishima afirmo, mientras se ponía a la altura de los pequeños cachorros para hablar con ellos directamente. 

— _¿Enserio?_ — Los ojos de los niños se iluminaron ante la idea. 

— _Así es._ — Kirishima prometió con una sonrisa en los labios. — _Será tan grande como para que puedan jugar en ella cuanto quieran y la encontraremos en breve si regresan por el otro camino y siguen adelante._

— _¡Si!_ — Los tres cachorros asintieron, antes de dirigirse a su padre y comenzar a arañar su pelaje y a morderlo, con la intención de hacerle cambiar de dirección hacía donde Kirishima decía. — _¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Vamos por favor!_

— _No puedo creer que se dejen convencer tan fácilmente._ — Bakugou gruño y sus hijos se quedaron quietos ante eso, aparentemente su padre ahora mismo estaba enojado y ellos no querían provocar aun más su ira. 

Al ver que los tenía bajo control de nuevo, Kirishima se apresuró a acercarse al rubio para darle una explicación. — _Oye, sé que fui un tonto hace rato pero por favor, de verdad intento ayudarlos esta vez, ¡Te prometo que conozco un camino a París! No puedo dejar que lo recorras tu solo con ellos tres a cuestas._

— _Puedo encargarme de mis bastardos._ — Bakugou gruñó en dirección del pelirrojo. 

Kirishima suspiro de nuevo. — _Lo sé, no dudo de eso, pero piénsalo un segundo, ¿De verdad crees poder volver tu solo? Solo como consejo, estás yendo en la dirección equivocada en este momento._

El rubio analizo esas palabras un par de minutos, por supuesto, él era terco y orgulloso además de que el gato frente a el había estado jugando con su persona hacía no mucho tiempo, por lo que quería dejarlo de lado e irse de allí tan pronto como pudiera, pero si lo pensaba bien… El pelirrojo tenía razón en decir que él no tenía idea de que camino tomar para regresar a su hogar, y una vuelta equivocada por aquí o por allá podría significar de días, a semanas de viaje.

Y la mirada de rubí frente a su persona se veía sincera esa vez, el brillo que transmitía de alguna manera lo hacía sentir seguro, además, los niños si eran un problema, pues no podría cuidar de ellos y luchar contra alguien si la necesidad se ponía frente a él. 

Suspiro, antes de dar una señal a los niños para que comenzaran a caminar en la otra dirección, el colocándose al lado de Kirishima para seguirlos de cerca. 

El pelirrojo de inmediato sonrió al darse cuenta de que había logrado convencerlo, se colocó a su lado y le sonrió. — _Te prometo que esto será rápido, en unos 3 días estaremos en París, quizás menos si conseguimos mejores transportes, pero estaremos bien, conozco lugares donde podemos parar a descansar y comer si quieres._

— _No caminan delante de mí._ — Bakugou por otro lado, optó por ignorar a su acompañante y mejor centrarse en los niños, que ante la advertencia retrocedieron para quedar atrás de los dos gatos adultos, una vez que verifico que ellos estaban allí, se dirigió a Kirishima. — _Es mejor si no perdemos demasiado tiempo, Madame debe estar preocupada por nosotros y tengo que regresar con ella tan pronto como me sea posible._

— _Bueno, no es como si a los humanos le preocuparan mucho sus gatos, ¿No es así?_ — Kirishima intento bromear, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de tener ese atrevimiento. 

— _No hables así de Madame._ — Bakugou lo corrigió. — _Tú no la conoces, nosotros somos todo lo que ella tiene, nos ama y se siente sola sin nosotros, no puedo dejarla desatendida por mucho._

— _Creo que entiendo tu punto._ — Kirishima intentó reponerse, sonriendo. — _Ella es tu dueña y haz estado a su lado durante toda tu vida, ¿No? Si, imagino que la pobre mujer tendría una gran herida si te pierde._

— _Bueno, al menos no eres tan idiota como creí._ — Bakugou meneo la cola mientras caminaba, signo claro de que se encontraba presumiendo. — _Espero entonces comprendas que es mejor para mi llegar con ella en el menor tiempo posible._

— _Como ya dije, eso no es problema, el tiempo no es demasiado desde aquí por suerte y él camino es segu…_ — Kirishima se detuvo a la mitad de su oración, mientras su cabeza vagaba entre los recuerdos de que camino tendría que seguir para llegar a París, se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decir una mentira y una que podría meterlo en severos problemas. 

— _¿Qué pasa contigo?_ — Bakugou rápidamente noto lo crispado que estaba el otro gato. 

— _Hmm…_ — Y Kirishima por ejemplo, no sabía muy bien como tenía que decir lo que quería decir. — _Nosotros… ¿Podemos caminar un poco más al frente? No quiero que los niños escuchen esto._

El rubio se quedo un poco extrañado ante esa petición, pero su acompañante no mostraba tener algún signo de malicia en la voz, más bien sonaba preocupado, así que accedió, vigilando de cerca a los niños, se alejo un poco más de ellos. 

De todos modos y pese a que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que los pequeños no pudieran oír, Kirishima se acercó a la oreja de su acompañante para susurrar, la voz todavía temblorosa ante lo que tenía que decir. 

— _Yo…_ — El pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro, su aliento casi hizo estremecer a Bakugou, pero él mordió sus repentinos nervios mientras el otro seguía hablando. — _Se que esto no te va a agradar, pero si quieres llegar rápido a Paris lo primero que tenemos que atravesar es… Terreno hostil._

Bakugou sintió que su pelaje se erizaba ligeramente. — _¿Hostil?_ — Él pregunto. — _¿A qué te refieres con hostil?_

— _Me refiero a que es territorio de perros._ — Kirishima afirmó. — _No es muy lejos y no es muy extenso, pero la granja es completamente controlada por una manada de 6 perros de diferentes razas, son algo hostiles con los gatos y más con los extraños._

Bakugou entonces detuvo su caminata, a favor de mirar al pelirrojo con autoridad y hacer frente a lo que acaba de decir. — _Me rehusó a pasar por allí entonces._ — Fue lo que dijo, agradeciendo que los niños seguían distraídos jugando entre ellos. — _Tengo hijos, no voy a arriesgarme a perderlos._

— _Oye, se que no te gusta la idea de pasar por territorio canino._ — Kirishima se puso frente al otro gato, tratando de mantener compostura y tener algo de autoridad. — _Tampoco a mí, pero es la manera más rápida de llegar a donde pasan los humanos con sus vehículos, después de esa granja hay un camino despejado en el que muchos comerciantes que van a Paris se desvían, será más rápido aún si consigo un auto._

— _No voy a pasar por donde haya perros._ — Bakugou se mantuvo firme. — _Somos gatos idiota, 2 gatos y 3 cachorros contra 6 perros adultos, ¿Qué esperas de eso?_

— _Oye, conozco a uno de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo y suelo pasar por allí de vez en cuando, cuando deseo quiero cortar camino._ — Kirishima no desistía de tratar de convencerlo. — _Se como pasar sin que nos vean y si llega a pasar, no atacaran a alguien que conocen, no pasara nada, te lo juro._

— _No es no idiota._ — Bakugou incluso movió las patas para cambiar de dirección. — _Busca otra ruta, no voy a pasar por territorio de canes._

Kirishima entonces suspiro, pero regresó al lado del rubio. — _De acuerdo, tomaremos otra ruta, pero eso significa dos días más de viaje sin donde comer y una lucha para encontrar una carretera donde pasen vehículos humanos, porque si no, será más tiempo de caminata._

El pelirrojo se mantuvo firme mientras caminaba, sin embargo, Bakugou se quedó quieto mientras evaluaba la situación. 

Claro, ese gato apenas era un conocido para él, de unas horas solamente, pero tenía plena confianza en que ningún compañero de la raza gatuna sería capaz de poner en peligro a sus aliados incluso si eso significara juntarse y tener protección por parte de los perros, además, a Kirishima aparentemente le agradaban los niños y si ellos confiaban en él, Bakugou podría hacerlo, eran niños y un poco ingenuos después de todo, pero eran sus hijos y ellos sabían identificar a alguien que no era de confianza. 

Suspiró, no es como si jamás se hubiera metido en una pelea antes, pero una pelea menor con algún otro gato de alcurnia por un trozo de atún o el interrumpir las peleas infantiles de sus hijos para llevarse algún arañazo no era nada comparada a una pelea callejera y mucho menos a lo que sería una pelea con perros que por naturaleza odiaban a los gatos. 

Pero dos días sin descanso o alimento… Los niños tenían que comer pronto y él tendría que pedir ayuda de Kirishima si quería cazar, además de que necesitaban dormir y no podían caminar mucho tiempo sin descansar. 

Bakugou suspiró, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Kirishima. — _Dime que no es muy lejos._

El pelirrojo entonces sonrió. — _No, no lo está. Son solo unos minutos, pero tienes que prepararte para ser sigiloso y los niños no podrán estar lejos de nosotros, los mantendré ocultos si algo pasa, pero no deben salir ante nada._

— _¿Papi?_ — Mina se coloco entre las patas de su padre rubio, mirando hacía arriba para localizar su mirada. — _¿Pasa algo?_

— _Por ahora nada._ — Bakugou le sonrió. — _Sigue caminando querida, cuando lleguemos les daré indicaciones._

Mina asintió antes de volver con sus dos hermanos, quienes todavía se encontraban peleando entre ellos, mordiéndose entre si las orejas para intimidarse. 

— _Ellos te obedecen mucho._ — Kirishima sonrió hacía Bakugou, mirando con ternura como los niños no cuestionaban a su padre rubio. 

— _Son mis hijos después de todo._ — Bakugou volvió al camino de antes, el pelirrojo se instalo a su lado con rapidez para guiarlo. 

De pronto, Kirishima se dio cuenta de que cuando halagaba algún aspecto del gato de pelaje rubio ceniza, su cola se movía de una forma diferente a la habitual. Era casi indetectable si no le prestabas mucha atención, pero estaba allí, ese movimiento ligeramente más acompasado, como si de repente hubiera un peso mayor en la parte de atrás, además de que la curva se desviaba hacia arriba, como si también buscara llamar la atención. 

Kirishima comenzaba a sentirse muy a gusto estando alrededor de Bakugou.

* * *

En las lejanías del lugar, un perro de pelaje color azul gruñía sobre una pila de heno, aunque estaba dormido, sus sentidos parecían activarse. 

A su lado, otro perro de pelaje negro se enderezó, preocupado por su repentina muestra de enojo. 

— _¿Dabi?_ — Una perra hembra a los pies del monte de heno miro hacia arriba, buscando que estaba mal. — _¿Le pasa algo a Tomura?_

— _Siento algo._ — Su respuesta fue dada por el propio Border Collie, que una vez del todo despierto gruño con fuerza. — _No se que es, pero lo siento en las patas._

— _¡Oh! Eso significa que vamos a tener un poco de diversión hoy ¿No es así?_ — La hembra de color amarillo gruño con entusiasmo.

— _Creo que eso es un si._ — Dabi le sonrió a la cachorra. — _¿Shiga? ¿Quieres que de la alarma?_

— _No todavía._ — Adivirtio el Collie. — _Pero dile a Twice y a Compress que vigilen las dos entradas, el protocolo es el mismo de siempre, deben ladrar si ven o escuchan algo sospechoso, los demás iremos de ser necesario._

— _Ya oyeron al jefe._ — Dabi advirtió, antes de volver a su propio lugar en la pila. 

Los dos designados obedecieron con rapidez, cada quien en su estación de vigilancia mientras el perro de pelaje azul miraba hacia todas direcciones, deseoso de encontrar aquello que le hacía sentirse ansioso.

* * *

Después de tan solo 10 minutos de caminata, Kirishima le indico a Bakugou que estaban cerca del área que debían temer. 

— _Llama a los niños._ — Fue lo que le dijo al rubio, quién hizo exactamente eso.

Cuando los tres cachorros estuvieron frente a ellos, sentados y en perfecto orden, Kirishima se puso a su altura para hablarles con una sonrisa tan tranquila cómo pudo permitirse. 

— _Niños._ — Comenzó el pelirrojo. — _Por curiosidad, ¿Conocen a algún perro?_

— ¿Perros? — Sero pregunto.

— _Conocemos a un par en la casa de al lado._ — Kaminari señaló. — _Son agradables y educados, como nosotros._

Kirishima hizo una mueca. — _Temía que dijeran eso._ — Suspiro. — _Oigan, se que puede parecer que los perros son educados como ustedes pero la verdad es que la mayoría odia con fuerza a los gatos. Para encontrar la alfombra mágica primero tenemos que enfrentar un lugar aterrador, ¿Si? Se que suena mal, pero tenemos que pasar por dónde hay perros malos._

— _¿Perros malos?_ — Mina pregunto, luciendo algo asustada. 

— _Si, perros malos._ — Kirishima le aseguro. — _Ellos no son como los perros que conocen, odian a los gatos y no les va a importar si ustedes sean niños, los atacarán de todas formas, así que tienen que quedarse entre mis patas y las de Bakugou todo el tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? No miren hacía arriba, concentrence en el suelo y en no pisar nuestras patas para no atrasarse, si algo pasa los ocultare y no saldrán._

— _Pero…_ — Kaminari quiso interrumpir. 

— _No saldrán._ — Kirishima continuo. — _No importa que escuchen, no importa que huelan o sientan, no pueden salir a menos que yo o Bakugou lo digamos, ¿De acuerdo?_

Los niños se quedaron quietos y callados ante tal petición. Sabían que podían confiar en el gato de pelo rojo, era un buen samaritano y era amable con ellos y con su padre, pero la descripción de ese lugar y la orden que les era dada los hacía estremecer de terror. 

Miraron a su padre en busca de respuesta y el rubio asintió detrás de Kirishima. — _Hagan lo que él les diga._

Los gatitos entonces asintieron de nuevo, con pequeñas sonrisas nerviosas, Kaminari y Mina se quedaron entre las patas de Bakugou y Serio entre las de Kirishima, mirando al suelo instantáneamente mientras los dos adultos avanzaban.

— _El sol se está alzando._ — Kirishima señaló a Bakugou en el horizonte. — _El perro mayor detesta atacar mientras haya sol, así que es posible que no estén alerta o no quieran luchar, pero de todos modos ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo? Camina con lentitud y no dejes de vigilar a tu alrededor._

* * *

A la lejanía de ese lugar, un Border Collie de pelaje azul olfateo con fuerza, antes de dejar salir una sonrisa, mirando al perro a su lado.

— _Dabi._ — Lo llamo y el otro de inmediato le prestó atención. — _Llama a Twice y a Compress, hay alguien adentro._

El Husky de color negro sonrió con malicia, antes de dar un fuerte aullido, que llamo la atención de los otros dos perros, abandonando sus lugares de vigilancia para correr en dirección de dónde eran llamados. 

— _Hay gatos aquí._ — Tomura explico, bajando de su monte de heno cómodo. — _Están en la lateral, sea quien sea es inteligente porque no vino en ninguna de las dos entradas comunes, pero todavía podemos interceptarlos a la mitad del molino del este._

— _¿Vamos todos?_ — Toga mostró sus colmillos hacía el otro perro, quién le sonrió maliciosamente de vuelta.

— _Si, vamos todos._ — Le contesto. — _Dabi y yo al frente, ustedes tienen sus posiciones normales._

— _¡Hay gatos!_ — Compress regreso con rapidez, colocándose al lado de Shiga. — _Los escuché, son al menos 5._

— _5 gatos…_ — Dabi murmuró. — _Bueno, Shiga y yo vamos a tener que compartir uno, ustedes quédense con los otros cuatro._

Con ese acuerdo previo, los perros ladraron con fuerza y alegría, antes de seguir a sus dos líderes hacía el lugar donde debían encontrarse los gatos con los cuales iban a divertirse en ese momento.

* * *

Para cuándo ya habían atravesado la mitad del terreno, Kirishima supo que todo había estado demasiado tranquilo como para que tuvieran esa cantidad de suerte.

— _No te muevas._ — Le advirtió a Bakugou, quién de inmediato se quedó quieto junto a él. — _La tierra está temblando… Maldita sea, creí que detestaba el sol._

Kirishima dejo salir un bufido, mientras de manera desesperada buscaba un lugar donde ocultar a los niños, su por supuesto seguían acatando la orden de mirar había abajo. 

El pelirrojo por suerte rápidamente encontró lo que necesitaba, había un corral cerca y dentro los cerdos dormían, era seguro para ellos estar detrás del comedero.

— _Niños._ — Los llamo, agachando la cabeza. — _A la cuenta de tres, quiero que corran con todas sus fuerzas hacía el corral, ¿De acuerdo? No importa que se ensucien con el lodo tienen que llegar al comedero, ocultense detrás de ese trozo de madera largo y no salgan por nada del mundo._

— _Obedezcan._ — Bakugou se agachó también, para empujar a los niños con su hocico. 

— _Uno…_ — Kirishima miro hacia el este, ya podía ver los diferentes colores de pelaje acercarse a ellos. — _Dos…_ — Hizo una seña a Bakugou para decirle que se pusiera a su lado tan pronto como los niños se fueran. El rubio asintió. — _¡Tres!_

Los pequeños gatitos obedecieron la orden, corriendo tan rápido como sus patas podían, tan pronto como llegaron detrás del comedero, se hicieron pequeñas pelotas rizadas y se quedaron allí, quietos y sin hacer ruido. 

Por otro lado, Bakugou se puso al lado de Kirishima y los dos intentaron avanzar un poco más de manera natural, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta ya de lo que sucedía y estuvieran normales, pero sin alejarse demasiado del lugar donde estaban los pequeños. 

En menos de los esperado, la manada de 6 perros estaba frente a ellos, gruñendo con fuerza y furia, mientras los dos faros erizaban su piel en busca de un enfrentamiento justo, sin mostrarse intimidados. 

— _Mira que tenemos aquí._ — Dabi dijo de manera sarcástica. — _Kirishima, es un gusto verte por aquí._

Al escuchar que el perro conocía el nombre del gato de cabello rojo, Bakugou estuvo a punto de darle un zarpaso e irse corriendo de allí, si lo conocían para qué demonios había pedido que los niños se ocultaran, si el bastardo se atrevía a entregarlos…

— _Hola Dabi._ — Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la voz del gato de pelaje rojo, que seguía mirando hostil al perro negro. 

— _No haz pasado aquí por un tiempo._ — Shigaraki, al lado de Dabi, movió la cola con vanidad. — _¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

— _Solo estoy de paso._ — Kirishima afirmó. — _Puedo, ¿Verdad? Saben que soy como ustedes, no soy de nadie._

— _Nosotros somos de alguien._ — Toga, al lado derecho de Shigaraki, gruño en dirección de los gatos, haciendo que Kirishima diera un paso hacia atrás. — _Kurogiri y Sensei no son nuestros dueños, pero los cuidamos._

— _Lo sé._ — Kirishima menciono. — _Saben lo que quiero decir._

— _Él respeta la creencia._ — Shigaraki lo miro por un par de segundos, antes de que su mirada penetrante pasará a Bakugou, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos encontraron su collar. — _Lo que tiene a su lado sin embargo…_

— _Oye Kirishima._ — Twice, que estaba al lado de Dabi, salió para mirar mejor. — _¿Eso que traes contigo es un gato de alcurnia? ¿Qué haces con un mimado como él?_

Bakugou bufo, erizándose del todo mientras mostraba los colmillos, nadie iba a insultarlo de esa forma si no quería esperar una respuesta de por medio. 

— _Al menos podemos decir que no es manso._ — Dabi señaló. — _Pero Kirishima, ya sabes que pensamos aquí de las mascotas._

— _Lo se._ — Kirishima se puso delante de Bakugou, como si buscará protegerlo del todo. — Pero deja que pasemos amigo, no queremos problemas ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero llegar al lado de los humanos. 

— Es mascota de una dama. — Shigaraki señaló, sin dejar de mirar hacia Bakugou. — _Proviene de una familia grande… ¿Tienen más amigos de alcurnia con ustedes? Detectamos 5 gatos aquí._

— _Los otros tres no quisieron pasar más de la entrada._ — Kirishima mintió, esperando salirse con la suya. 

Shigaraki por otro lado, le gruño, mientras se rascaba una oreja con la pata.

— _Mala elección de palabras Kirishima._ — Le señaló. — _Estaba pensando en dejarte pasar, ya que eres amigo de Dabi, pero acabas de mentirme y sabes que odio las mentiras tanto como odio a las mascotas._

— _Afila las garras._ — El pelirrojo le susurró a Bakugou, mientras él hacia esa misma acción, sacando las garras mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, obligando al otro gato a hacer lo mismo. 

— _Ahh, pero no tengo ganas de atacar con este sol._ — Shigaraki se puso derecho. — _Supongo, que entonces tendré que acabar con ustedes más rápido_

— _Oye…_ — Kirishima intento pararlo, pero para su mala suerte, no tuvo buenos resultados. 

— _Press Start._ — La sonrisa maniática de Shigaraki se activo, después de terminar de decir esas dos palabras, 5 ladridos de perro se escucharon con fuerza, un aullido entre ellos mientras los perros se lanzaban a atacar a los dos gatos.

Aunque Shigaraki había sido más bien pasivo en un principio, ahora que estaba atacando tenía las garras afuera y no dejaba de mostrar los colmillos, su objetivo principal siendo la garganta y las colas de los dos gatos.

Por fortuna, tanto Kirishima como Bakugou daban buena batalla contra los 6 perros, a pesar de ser solo dos y de haberse conocido hace tan solo unas horas, los dos tenían buena sincronía a la hora de la batalla.

Era como si fueran una sola mente, sin necesidad de decir mucho o de usar palabras, Bakugou era capaz de comunicarle a Kirishima cuando necesitaba una garra por allí y cuando necesitaba sus hombros para lanzarse sobre la garganta de alguno de los perros, era como si hubieran peleado juntos un millón de veces contra un millón de perros a la vez.

El tamaño en comparación con los perros también les daba ventaja, eran más pequeños que los machos pero más bajos que Toga, así que tenían que cuidarse de la hembra del grupo, que usaba como apoyo a los machos para escabullirse y atacar cuando menos lo esperaban. 

Pese a que eran 6 contra únicamente 2, la manada estaba teniendo un par de problemas con los temerarios gatos, que no daban descanso ni parecían cortar las garras, no fue hasta que Dabi salió con una herida bastante fea en el hombro, que Shigaraki dio un ladrido muy peculiar. 

Ante ese sonido, los otros 4 perros se hicieron a un lado, dejando paso a qué sus dos superiores gruñeran con fuerza, los dos más grandes estaban en posición de ataque, algo lejanos a los gatos para tomar impulso e ir directo a sus gargantas.

Sin embargo, ni Bakugou ni Kirishima faclearon ante su posición se quedaron con la espalda erizada y las garras fuera, mostrando también los colmillos para demostrar que ellos tampoco iban a ceder con facilidad. 

Todo paso tan rápido, que Bakugou casi se queda en blanco cuando lo escucho.

* * *

— _Esos sonidos son aterradores._ — Mina señaló, temblando con fuerza junto a sus dos hermanos mientras miraba hacia el suelo, completamente asustado.

— _¿Cuántos perros hay allá afuera?_ — Sero pregunto, también asustado. — _Hay muchos gruñidos diferentes._

En un momento escuchar un fuerte "Meow" que provino del lugar, los tres pusieron las orejas alerta cuando se dieron cuenta que aquel sonido provenía de su padre.

— _¡Acaban de herir a papá!_ — Kaminari fue quien que dijo eso, antes de salir corriendo con fuerza hacia esa dirección, sin importar con que se había tropezado en el camino y si sus hermanos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas para llamarlo desde su escondite, Sero reteniendo a Mina para evitar que ella hiciera exactamente la misma locura.

* * *

La calma invadio al par de duos mientras miraban al gato de color amarillo posarse entre ellos.

Bakugou y Kirishima se quedaron pasmados al ver que Kaminari había desobedecido la orden de quedarse en su escondite, el verlo allí, parado mientras miraba con furia y nerviosismo a los perros, era como ver un espejismo.

Sin embargo, de los 4 presentes el que en definitiva estaba más asombrado era Shigaraki, que solo miraba al pequeño gato sin poder creer lo que estaba observando.

Era un cachorro, no había duda de eso y al mirar su pelaje… No era exactamente naranja, como el que seguro saldría de la combinación de los dos gatos frente a él, pero el color amarillo intenso era confundible con el sol que estaba allí, además la edad parecía correspondiente. 

De alguna manera, la presencia de ese pequeño gato había pausado por completo la pelea.

Dabi fue el primero el gruñir de nuevo y eso alertó a Kirishima, quién rápidamente corrió para tomar al gatito en su hocico, sosteniéndolo entre sus fauces araño el aire para demostrar que no había flaquezas en ninguno de los dos. 

— _Tienen crías…_ — Shigaraki lo dijo asombrado, haciendo que Dabi dudará un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarlo.

— _¿Shiga?_ — El Husky pregunto, acercándose para mover el hocico de su compañero, buscando sacarlo de su trance.

— _Ellos tienen hijos._ — Fue todo lo que el Collie dijo, mientras no dejaba de mirar al cachorro en la boca de Kirishima, el pequeño gato temblaba pero no dejaba de mirarlo tampoco, su mirada perdida entre esos ojos.

De la nada, dos gatitos más pasaron entre las patas de los perros, haciendo que estos se sorprendieran, allí estaban los 5 gatos, dos padres y 3 cachorros, los niños ocultos entre las piernas de sus protectores, mirando a su hermano en la boca del pelirrojo.

De alguna manera, la escena hacía hervir la sangre de Shigaraki, pero no de la manera que le hacía desear morder a esas bolas de pelo hasta que fueran solo sacos de carne sangrantes, si no que… Le hacía sentirse cálido de la manera en la que se sentía estando con Dabi, era un calor diferente, no el de la batalla o el de la anticipación si no…

Él no sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sin embargo, esa imagen de dos machos defendiendo a unos cachorros que no podían ser del todo suyos ~~por el color del pelaje y por el aroma~~ lo alteró de una manera si lo hizo retroceder y sentirse ansioso.

Se sentó entonces, mordiendo su propia pata ante la duda, Kirishima y Bakugou se pusieron en posición de nuevo esperando un ataque, antes de que el Collie diera la sentencia. 

— _Es un Game Over._ — Fue todo lo que dijo y aunque los gatos estaban desconcertados, los 5 perros restantes se alteraron. 

— _¿Un Game Over?_ — Compress se quejo.

— _¡Un Game Over a mitad de una pelea!_ — Spinner gruño de nuevo a los gatos. — _Por dios jefe, ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

— _¿Shigaraki?_ — Dabi de nuevo miro a su compañero, tratando de encontrar en su rostro una explicación.

— _Dije que es un Game Over._ — Shigaraki se levantó, dando la espalda a los gatos, su pata sangrante después de morderse pero no le daba importancia. — _Tienen crías con ellos y yo no me meto con las crías, déjenlos en paz, que pasen el terreno._

— _¡¿Desde cuándo no nos metemos con las crías?!_ — Toga se estaba quejando, pero de todas maneras comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección del Collie, mientras le miraba con los dientes fuera. — _Por favor, hubiera sido divertido jefe._

Los otros perros dieron una última mirada a los gatos antes de seguir a su líder, Dabi sin embargo, se quedó un par de minutos más, mirando directo a los ojos de Kirishima, quién todavía tenía a Kaminari entre sus fauces.

Parecían estar hablando con los ojos, el perro no dejaba atrás su posición y el gato seguía determinado, por lo que se podía esperar cualquier resultado.

— _Dabi._ — Sin embargo, la voz del Collie se volvió a escuchar detrás, gritando un poco porque se habían alejado. — _Dije que no nos metemos con las crías, ven acá._

El Husky flaqueo, casi dirigiéndose hacía los gatos de nuevo.

— _Tengo frío_. — Shigaraki insistió desde atrás, mirándolo con crueldad.

Ante eso, Dabi dió un soplido cansado hacía los gatos, antes de darse vuelta y correr al lado del Collie, caminando mientras todavía se podían escuchar las quejas de los otros miembros y algunos: "¿Podemos buscar otro gato?" De parte de la hembra, que daba ligeros saltos.

El grupo de mininos se quedó quieto ante eso, había sido un poco extraño lo que había resultado, pero al parecer, el haber visto a los niños había tocado el corazón del líder y ahora les dejaban atravesar el lugar sin ataques de por medio.

— _Eso…_ — Kriishima fue el primero en hablar, sus palabras un poco distorsionadas pues no soltaba a Kaminari. — _Fue un poco peculiar._

Bakugou se lanzó a darle un zarpaso después de ese comentario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo los extrañe mucho. 
> 
> Si se preguntan dónde diablos estaba, la verdad es que la excusa de esta vez es simplemente una falta muy grande de motivación. Tengo algunos problemas conmigo misma y entre en un episodio depresivo bastante fuerte, no tenía ni la más mínima pisca de ánimos para salir de mi cama y hacer un capítulo o más bien, para hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar en mi teléfono leyendo fics o mirando TikTok. 
> 
> ¡Pero aproveche este pequeño momento de inspiración mía para hacer algo! O se me iría tan rápido como vino, así que, gracias por leer y por mostrarme su apoyo, muchas veces eso es lo que no me deja suspender mis fanfics cuando entro en esos momentos de desmotivación. Así que gracias de nuevo.


End file.
